Corazones a destiempo
by DaniiiielaZ
Summary: Era a lo único que tuve que recurrir para poder llamar su atención… pero creo que me equivoque y sin darme cuenta la aleje mucho más de mí, una mala decisión causo que nos alejáramos mucho mas… una historia donde dos idiotas (Kussun y Pile) fingen tener una relación para que al fin sus amores las "noten" sin saber que eso lastima a las densas (Yoshinon y Sora). Jolks como principal
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLA! ¿me esperaban? jajaja ok no, habia dicho con anterioridad que subiria este fic jolks y aqui esta, me tarde pero dicen por ah¿i que "lo bueno tarda en llegar" jajaja esperemos que así sea xD, la verdad es que este fic lo tenia pensado desde hace bastante porque vamos a que no las Jolks son la mayor fuente de inspiracion ¿no? ¿solo me pasa a mi? ok ok mejor los dejo leer.

aclaraciones: para los que leen alguna de mis historias conocen algo de mi forma de escribir aun así aqui estan

-Printemps- conversaciones

-. Lily White .- pensamientos

* * *

 ***Pov Kussun***

Iniciaba ya el cuarto año del proyecto Love Live y no había conseguido nada, ningún avance con Yoshinon… es tan frustrante porque siempre en vivo ella me trata como si fuéramos amigas cercanas pero cuando las cámaras se apagan es como si creara una pared entre nosotras, ¡ya no lo aguanto!.

Hace unos días nos informaron que comenzaría el Nozoeri Garden al principio salte de emoción al saber que compartiríamos más tiempo Yoshinon y yo, algo me dice que quizás esta sea la oportunidad de que nosotras dos nos acerquemos mucho más.

Ya había llegado el día, hoy se estrenada el Nozoeri Garden por mis nervios llegue 30 minutos antes, estaba hablando por mensajes con mi mejor amiga Pai-chan.

" _recuerda no ser tan obvia Kussun, solo se amable y sonríe mucho ya verás que caerá ante tus encantos"_

Sonreí ante el mensaje de aliento de Pai-chan, ella ha sido mi apoyo incondicional por estos 4 años… me enamore de Yoshinon a primera vista así que ha sido mucho tiempo que eh esperado tener una oportunidad con ella pero es tan difícil, ella no tiene mucho tiempo siempre está de aquí para allá… la entiendo ella es muy conocida y siempre tiene un trabajo nuevo disponible además es vocalista de un grupo musical… no hay espacio para mí en su vida.

-Hola Kussun pensé que sería la única aquí -. Me voltee totalmente sorprendida para ver frente a mí a Yoshinon quien me daba una linda sonrisa.- ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien gracias por preguntar -. Se veía tan linda, me encanta cuando trae esos lentes puestos además de ese estilo tomboy que se trae que la hace ver tan linda.- ¿y tú como estas? -. Ella solo me sonrió mientras me levantaba el pulgar, no sabía que decirle estábamos solas.- estoy algo nerviosa nunca había hecho esto.

-tranquila es algo nuevo para ti pero si necesitas ayuda solo toma mi mano y te ayudare -. ¿Puede ser más linda?, asentí mientras abría la boca para decirle algo pero ella le presto más atención a su celular, supongo que ya tuvimos mucha interacción por hoy…

-Hey! ustedes que hacen un sábado por la mañana aquí -. Ambas nos volteamos para ver a Shika sonriéndonos.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, mas importante ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -. Siempre me ha sorprendido lo cercana que son Yoshinon y Shika al nivel de tratarse así.

-vaya y yo que pensaba que los fines de semana eras más alegre, supongo que tu mal humor es siempre así -. Yoshinon solo rodo los ojos.- algún día tus fans conocerán a la cruela de vil que vive en ti.

-sabes que no soy así, es solo que tú me pones de mal humor -. Shika fingía llorar mientras se sujetaba el pecho.- exagerada.

-mejor le preguntare a Kussun, ¿Qué hacen aquí? -. Me preguntaba amablemente Shika, la verdad es que Yoshinon siempre es amable con todos pero la relación de amistad de ella con Shika es algo extraña.

-estamos aquí para grabar Nozoeri Garden -. Le respondía mientras le sonreía.- ¿tú que haces aquí Shika?

-quedamos de vernos aquí Rippi, Soramaru y yo queríamos repasar una coreografía con Soramaru que está teniendo algunos problemas con unos pasos -. Si hubiera sabido que Soramaru estaría aquí hubiera invitado a Pai-chan.

-si tienen problemas pueden pedirme ayuda además estoy segura que Pai-chan igual estaría dispuesta ayudarlas -. Le decía a Shika, esta asintió mientras se despedía de ambas aunque a Yoshinon le guiño un ojo con cierta complicidad.

-oh cierto en un mes más tenemos el cuarto Live -. Decía pensativa a mi lado Yoshinon.- si… si necesitas ayuda para vocalizar no dudes en pedírmela -. Asentí claro que te pediré ayuda aunque recordare pedírtela una semana antes para que tengas tiempo… al menos un poco de tiempo para mí.

Después de eso ninguna dijo nada hasta que llegaron los del equipo de grabación radial, nos informaron que por ser el estreno el programa solo duraría 45 minutos, ambas asentimos y luego de que nos entregaran unas cuantas hojas donde estaba escrito el contenido que trataríamos hoy… estaba muy nerviosa pero la sonrisa de Yoshinon me tranquilizaba sin más el Nozoeri Garden estuvo en vivo.

El tiempo se pasó volando y tal como dijo el director nuestra química para trabajar juntas era simplemente perfecta, Yoshinon era tan atenta conmigo incluso en ocasiones se me quedaba mirando mientras reía de alguna tontería que habría dicho, en muchas ocasiones su mano se posó sobre la mía cuando me trababa en alguna lectura… siempre estuvo cercana a mi claro hasta que se acabó la emisión en vivo y solo se alejó de mí.

-muy buen trabajo chicas, el programa será emitido cada sábado así que estaremos en contacto en caso de traer alguna invitada al programa, pueden irse y que disfruten su día -. Nos despedimos de los trabajadores y ambas salimos del estudio.

-me debo ir, nos vemos Kussun -. Así sin más se fue, a veces deseo que las cámaras nunca se apaguen y así siempre ser el centro de la atención de Yoshinon… también desearía poder ser su amiga cercana para poder verla en los días que tenemos libres, muchas veces eh envidiado la cercanía que tiene Shika con Yoshinon…

Sin más que hacer me dirigí a mi casa, el camino fue largo y en todo el trayecto me dedique a pensar en cómo sería posible acercarme a Yoshinon, en las posibilidades que tendría de que ella se fije en mí y el cálculo estaba entre nulo y 0,1%...

Muchas veces eh pensado en darme por vencida pero siempre que mis ánimos están por el suelo aparece mi buen amiga Pile dándome ánimos… la verdad es que ella no es la "indicada" para animarme porque su situación actual es la misma que la mía e incluso peor, es decir al menos en vivo Yoshinon me presta atención aunque sean por momentos sé que soy el centro de su atención pero en el caso de Pile… bueno ella es sencillamente ignorada, Soramaru pasa de ella aunque ambas estén en la misma sub-unidad Pile me ha dicho que su trato es casi nulo con Soramaru pero si ella no se ha dado por vencida yo tampoco debería hacerlo… eso es lo que siempre me dice, según ella yo tengo más oportunidad con Yoshinon que ella con Soramaru… ósea que si mis posibilidades son 0,1% las de ellas serian ¿0,01%?

Al llegar a casa fui recibida por mi bebe Chip, aunque este deprimida jamás podre negarle darle mimos… estaba en ello cuando mi madre entro en escena dándome una sonrisa y un _"bienvenida a casa"_

-estuve escuchando el programa hija y estuvo muy bien, se sentía la química que existe entre ambas -. Asentí mientras volvía a dejar a chip en el suelo luego de haberle dado muchos besos.- ¿paso algo? ¿Por qué mi niña esta triste?

-lo de siempre mama, todo es tan lindo entre nosotras hasta que las cámaras o en este caso el audio se apaga -. Le decía cabizbaja a mi madre, cuando me decidí a contarle que sentía atracción por una compañera de trabajo esperando un "vete de mi casa" fue tan gratificante para mí al recibir su apoyo, tanto el de ella como el de mi hermana mayor.

-yo insisto hija que deberías decirle cómo te sientes, según me contaste ella tiene 30 años no es como que se comporte como una niña y renuncie a su trabajo para no verte, en el peor de los casos se alejara de ti pero como dices cuando las cámaras estén prendidas ella seguirá estando en su personaje y serán tan cercanas como ahora, solo debes arriesgarte.

-quizás tengas razón madre pero por ahora no quiero arriesgarme por lo que dijo el productor aún nos queda cerca de 2 años en donde trabajaremos juntas, aún hay tiempo para ver que hare con Yoshinon -. Le decía a mi madre mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón.

-pero estas dispuesta a esperar, quizás solo pierdas tiempo -. Asentí totalmente desganada, ¿tiempo? Ya llevo mucho tiempo esperando por algo que quizás nunca llegue, que importa seguir esperando.

-ya espere mucho madre, un poco mas no será la gran cosa -. Mama asintió mientras volvía a la cocina, seguro estará preparando el almuerzo, tome mi celular para llamar a Pai-chan.

"alguna novedad" -. Solté un bufido.-"no se diga mas ya entendí, escuche el programa y fue fantástico"

-fue tan lindo trabajar en algo juntas, la sentí tan cercana -. Decía recordando todos los momentos en que su mirada estaba fija en mí o sus roces con su mano.

"recuerda que no será lo único en que trabajen juntas, no olvides esa canción de amor que cantaran en el próximo Live" -. Abrí los ojos como platos ¡como lo pude olvidar!, solté un gritillo.- "que suerte la tuya"

-no hablemos de suerte que la que tiene una Sub-unidad con su amor no soy yo sino otra -. Le decía con mi envidia latente.

"si claro, si tan solo Soramaru no se dedicara a hablar solo con Yoshinon o estar en su celular en todo momento que intento acercarme" -. Decía con un tono entre molesto y dolido.- "¿Qué haremos este año?, ¿Cuál es el plan para acercarnos al parcito?

-la verdad no lo sé, mi madre dice que debería decirle mi sentir a Yoshinon y me lo eh estado pensando y quizás nos sea una idea tan descabellada -. Espere un momento a que Pai-chan diga algo pero nada.- ¿Qué piensas? ¿Debería decírselo?

"…quizás, no se Kussun puede que todo salga bien como también puede salir todo mal, de todas formas sea lo que decidas hacer sabes que cuentas conmigo" -. Sonreí mientras agradecía tener a alguien como Pai-chan en mi vida.

-bueno cuando decida que hacer te diré, pero hablemos de ti ¿Qué harás con Soramaru? -. Escuche un bufido por el otro lado de la línea.- hoy estaba en el estudio al parecer tiene problemas con algunas coreografías, no la vi pero Shika me dijo que les había pedido ayuda, para que sepas que soy buena amiga me ofrecí para ayudarlas y también la tuya.

"¡de verdad! Muchas gracias Kussun y respecto a Soramaru… ¡no sé qué hacer! Soy totalmente ignorada por ella y no sé cómo remediar eso, estoy a un paso de la desesperación, ¿ayuda?" -. Como dije i alguien tiene peor situación que yo esa es Pai-chan.

-deberías pensar también en hablar con ella y ¿confesarte? -. Sentí una risa sarcástica

"ah sí jajá y luego ella me acepta y vivimos felices por siempre, por favor Kussun eso es totalmente imposible, si ahora me ignora después de "confesarme" me huira, tengo pensado acercarme a ella como sea"

-bueno ya quiero ver como lo intentas, hablamos después quiero ayudar a mi madre en unas cosas, nos vemos el lunes en la práctica de cortar sentí un "nos vemos" y como lanzaba besitos Pai-chan.

Luego de cortar la llamada me dedique otra vez a mi depresión en donde la culpable era Yoshinon, quizás y sea lo mejor confesarme como dijo mi madre Yoshinon no actuara como una niña, ambas somos adultas y sé que podríamos llegar a un… ¿acuerdo?, ¿un acuerdo? Es enserio Aina creo que esta situación ya me está fundiendo el cerebro.

Lo mejor será no pensar más en Yoshinon al menos hasta volver a verla, por ahora me dedicare a ayudar a mi madre en los quehaceres de la casa, consentir a mi lindo Chip y repasar las letras de las canciones que cantaremos en el próximo live.

 ****Pov Pile****

Cuando se cortó la llamada de Kussun me deje caer en mi cama mientras miraba el techo, ¿Por qué tenía que fijarme en Soramaru?, no me gusta mostrarle a Kussun lo mucho que me duele ser ignorada intento tomármelo con gracia frente a ella pero en la soledad de mi departamento es cuando puedo liberar mis lágrimas de frustración… esta situación me tiene mal ya no sé qué hacer, lo peor es que no es solo gustar lo que siento por Soramaru es algo mucho más fuerte, no es como cuando era joven y podía parecerme linda alguna chica, esto es distinto cada vez que la veo me entra la necesidad de hablar con ella, de tenerla cerca… la necesidad de que sus ojos solo me vean a mí.

Pero no es así, ella literalmente pasa de mí y da igual si hay cámaras o no ella me ignora, los pocos momentos que hemos hablado siempre ha sido con las chicas, nunca hemos compartido una conversación las dos solas… no es como con Kussun que ella puede hablar con Yoshinon a solas o tener siempre la atención de Yoshinon da igual si las cámaras están prendidas al menos ella tiene esos momentos en cambio yo… yo no tengo nada de eso.

Yo solo tengo su indiferencia, solo puedo mirarla de reojo, solo me queda escuchar su risa y no producirla… ¡Vamos Eriko! Deja esos pensamientos depresivo, algo dentro de mí me dice que tengo una posibilidad con Soramaru quizás ¿tendré que ser más obvia?, bueno basta de quemarme las neuronas por hoy.

Lunes por la mañana y me dirigía al set para las practicas, Kussun pasaría por mí pero debió ir a dejar a su hermana al trabajo así que tuve que ir en un taxi, afortunadamente llegue a tiempo, ya estaban todas reunidas incluso Soramaru riendo de algo junto con Emitsun y Mimorin.

-¡Pai-chan! -. Gritaba Kussun llamando así la atención de todas, por un segundo vi la mirada de Soramaru en mí.

-Hola chicas llegue justo a tiempo -. Ya que todas notaron mi entrada aproveche para saludarlas a todas recibiendo un "bienvenida" de parte de ellas, me acerque a Kussun que estaba hablando con Ucchi y Rippi.- ¿de qué hablan?

-de lo bien que se llevan Yoshinon y Shika -. Decía Ucchi apuntando al par que se estaban riendo a reventar mientras Yoshinon le daba leves golpes en el hombro a Shika.

-y de cómo a cierta chica le gustaría estar en el lugar de Yoshinon -. Decía con picardía Rippi causando un sonrojo en Kussun.

-no hables por ti misma Rippi que bien que te gustaría estar en el lugar de Yoshinon y tener a Shika solo para ti -. Decía devolviéndole la indirecta a Rippi la cual sonrió mientras asentía.

-no hablemos de querer estar en otros lugares que a mí no me importaría estar en la posición ya sea de Emitsun, Mimorin, Rippi… de todos los que pasen más tiempo que yo con Soramaru -. Decía desesperada pero bajito para que no me oyeran.

-ya chicas en posición empezaremos con un pequeño calentamiento -. Decía una de las coreógrafas a cargo.

El "pequeño" calentamiento se extendió por 30 minutos pero algo me causó extrañeza los movimientos de Soramaru eran algo lentos, empezamos practicando "kaguya no Shiro de odoritai" nos costó al comienzo pero logramos que nos salga perfecto, seguía notando los movimientos retardados de Soramaru pero al parecer nadie más lo noto, seguimos con "Natsuiro egao de 1, 2, Jump!" pero aquí si hubieron demasiado problemas, Soramaru se retrasaba y ella es el centro en esta canción en donde todas notamos sus errores.

-¡Tokui-san! ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?, estas muy retrasada ¡nos estas retrasando a todas! -. Decía furiosa una de las coreógrafas lo cual no me pareció, se equivocó un par de veces pero esa no es manera de tratarla.

-esa no es manera de tratarla, solo se equivocó todas podemos equivocarnos por mí no hay problema en que repasemos otra vez la coreografía -. Le respondía mientras la miraba enojada, ella no es quien para tratar así a Soramaru, al menos no en ese tono de voz.

-ya chicas tranquilas, empecemos desde el inicio -. Decía calmadamente Yoshinon.- ¿te sientes bien Soramaru?

-si… estoy bien, continuemos -. Aunque nos sonrió a todas había algo en ella que andaba mal.

La práctica continuo aunque cada canción debimos repetirla casi 4 veces, cada vez que la coreógrafa quería decir algo yo la miraba molesta, nos dieron media hora de descanso en la cual todas nos sentamos en el suelo haciendo un circulo entre todas… sorpresa fue la mía cuando a mi lado derecho se sentó Soramaru, me puse tan nerviosa con su cercanía que mire a Kussun que estaba a mi lado izquierdo la cual solo me sonrió.

-Pile quería agradecerte por haberme defendido -. Me decía Soramaru mientras me sonreía, intente ocultar mi nerviosismo intentando no mirarla a los ojos.

-no te preocupes, solo… quería saber por qué ¿te paso algo o te duele algo? -. Aunque me arriesgue a que me diga entrometida mi curiosidad me gano.

-últimamente no eh dormido bien, eh estado trabajando en un Manga por eso mi lentitud de hoy Jajaja la verdad estoy que me caigo del sueño -. Oh por dios estamos manteniendo una linda conversación, ¡solo nosotras! .- incluso tengo estas feas marcas en mis manos -. Me decía mostrándome su mano derecha en la cual habían marcas rojas, sin pensarlo tome su mano entre las mías y comencé a acariciar esas feas marcas.

-con un poco de crema desaparecerán, lo mejor sería que redujeras el trabajo para que puedas dormir y… -. Al levantar la mirada de sus manos quede hipnotizada con sus ojos… ella me estaba mirando solo a mí, mis manos aun sostenían su mano mientras estábamos mirándonos fijamente, en sus ojos veo algo… será que tengo alguna posibilidad con ella…

-¡Soramaru! Estoy agotadísima y es todo por tu culpa -. Decía Emitsun mientras se lanzaba sobre Soramaru y así rompiendo el contacto entre ambas.- exijo una compensación y estoy segura que hablo en nombre de todas.

-lo siento chicas hoy no es un buen día para mí, estoy muy agotada -. Decía inclinándose pidiendo disculpas a todas, yo solo sonreí mientras miraba a Kussun la cual estaba haciendo muy notorio su fijo mirar en Yoshinon pero por momentos veía que Yoshinon también la miraba a ella… Sera que tenemos algún tipo de posibilidad…

-ya déjenla que ha estado trabajando duro, pero sabes que a mí me tendrás que recompensar -. Le decía Mimorin en un tono muy ¿coqueto?, son amigas pero ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar, mire a Ucchi a la cual tampoco le pareció mucho ese comentario.

-eso es injusto Mimorin si Soramaru te recompensa a ti yo exijo una recompensa -. Objetaba Emitsun la cual aún se mantenía sobre Soramaru, yo me mantenía al margen pero en mi cabeza torturaba muy sádicamente a Emitsun y Mimorin.

-ya chicas volvamos a la práctica -. Volvía la molesta coreógrafa a lo cual todas nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos de nuevo la sesión de prácticas.

 ***Pov Kussun***

Terminada la práctica, luego de despedirnos quedamos Pile, Rippi y yo en los vestidores… Rippi estaba extrañamente contenta por alguna razón.

-es un lindo día chicas -. ¿Lindo día? Ambas miramos a Rippi como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas, Yoshinon ni siquiera se despidió de mí, Soramaru se fue tan rápido que Pile no alcanzo ni a hacerle una seña de despedida… solo es un buen día para todos excepto para "Pile/Kussun".

-deja de restregarnos tu buena suerte en nuestras caras Rippi, claro como Shika te dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida pareciera que te salió una cola de felicidad -. Respondía Pile frustrada.- por un momento pensé que Soramaru dejaría de ignorarme y luego Emitsun interrumpió mis únicos 5 minutos de felicidad.

-note esas miradas, seguro que tienes alguna posibilidad Pile -. Decía Rippi quien fue ignorada por pile que estaba a centímetros de darse con la puerta del casillero a voluntad mientras murmuraba un "Kami-sama deja de castigarme, prometo intentar de dejar de stalkear el twitter se Soramaru cada 30 minutos, repito solo intentare".

-Yoshinon no se despidió de mí, incluso se despidió de las coreógrafas ¡menos de mí! -. Se despidió de todos menos de mí ¡ni siquiera una seña de despedida!

-¡oigan! Yo vi miradas tanto de Soramaru hacia Pile como de Yoshinon hacia ti -. Me decía felizmente Rippi.- aún hay esperanzas para ustedes, estoy 100% segura… solo tienen que invitarlas a salir luego declararse y todo solucionado.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! -. Gritamos al unísono Pai-chan y yo.

-ustedes lo hacen complicado, es sencillo -. Ambas la miramos diciendo "eh si claro, hazlo tú".- para que vean que es fácil le enviare un mensaje a Shika ahora mismo.

Ambas miramos como saco su celular y comenzó a teclear rápidamente hasta que se escuchó un "clic" y nos mostró su celular.

Para: Shika-chan

" _me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo juntas Shika-chan, ¿Por qué no salimos mañana a almorzar juntas?"_

-¡cómo pudiste hacerlo! -. La valentía de esta chica es sorprendente, aunque si vemos el caso de las 3 ella es la que más probabilidades tiene con Shika.

-ya se los dije es sencillo, solo deben hacerlo y…

-¡ya se! La mejor forma de comprobar si una persona gusta de ti es con ¡celos! -. Interrumpía Pai-chan con una… puede ser una buena idea.- como no se me ocurrió antes, si comenzamos a salir juntas Kussun y comenzamos a ver que Yoshinon o Soramaru se ven un poquito celosas es porque al menos le gustamos algo ¡hagámoslo! ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-chicas no creo que…

-bueno eso es mejor que no hacer nada, está bien Pai-chan hagamos que nuestras "no novias" se fijen de alguna manera en nosotras o al menos tengan algo de celos y conquistarlas -. No sé si sea la mejor opción pero como dijo Pai-chan ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

¿que tal la idea del fic? ¿que tal el capitulo? ¿porque siempre debo incluir de alguna manera el Sorapile? jajaja vale esa quizas no pero es que el Sorapile es vida xD, espero haya sido de su agrado y tambien espero no haber cometido un terrible error ortografico o algo así, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que espero sea muy pronto... ¿lo notaron? este fic sera de capitulos largos pero no creo que tenga tanto cap ¿quien sabe? xDD

nos vemos y gracias por leer.

adios (o.o)7


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!** quien lo diria jajaja no me demore casi nada y dejenme decirle que ustedes me motivaron, este fic tuvo tan buen recibimiento que fue tan awww para mi que dije "subire el cap lo mas antes posible" ademas que luego se me vienen las pruebas, peleas, etc muchas cosas mas... asi que estare actualizando este fin de semana, en una de esas y actualice mi otro fic el domingo, quizas, quien sabe xD

una cosa antes de que comiencen a leer... ¡no me odien! este fic esta pensado para ser así, no sera como el otro sino un poco mas dramatico(?)...

* * *

 ***Pov Yoshinon***

Es tan duro vivir esto, dicen por ahí que el precio de la fama es perder tu vida y no hay mejor persona que yo para asegurar eso…. Mi día es pasar de prácticas, grabaciones, visitar programas, sesión de fotos, ensayos con Fridside, etc… no me da tiempo para casi nada y como quisiera poder tener el tiempo salir con alguien, poder visitar su casa o que venga a la mía, tener largas conversaciones, planificar nuestro futuro, viajar juntas…. Pero lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, no tengo tiempo para pasarlo con ella… con Kussun.

Es tan duro tenerla cerca pero siempre tener que mantener distancias, serle indiferente para no demostrar mis sentimientos por ella… Shika-chan insiste en que tengo que dejar de creerme la "wonder woman", empezar a rechazar algunos trabajos y dedicarme a vivir mi vida, según ella aun no puede creer que teniendo 30 siga siendo virgen o peor aún nunca haber besado para espanto de ella, a veces pienso que es una pervertida ese tipo de cosas no son importantes ¿o sí?

Sin duda lo que más me duele de esto es no tenerla a ella en mi vida, me gustaría pasar tiempo con ella pero no soy egoísta... como le diría que solo podemos pasar tiempo juntas solo escasas horas los sábados y todo el domingo seria como decirle _"que te parece si empezamos una relación pero solo nos veremos los fines de semana ¡oh! Y no puedes estar con nadie más porque soy muy celosa"_ y luego de reírse en mi cara pondrá una orden de alejamiento en mi contra… _"pero que buenos planes se te ocurren Nan-chan"_ seguro eso diría Shika-chan.

Pero eso no es lo peor de todo, es decir, el problema secundario es que no tengo tiempo eso se podría solucionar de alguna manera lo realmente complicado aquí es jajaja sé que sonara tonto por mi edad pero mi madre es homofóbica, desde pequeña viví con sus típicas frases repudiando a los homosexuales por eso nunca quise hablarle sobre mi inclinación, mi madre lo es todo para mi… no vivo con ella pero no puedo romperle el corazón diciéndole que siempre me gustaron las mujeres… sería una gran decepción para ella, esa es una delas razones por las que siempre quise ser la mejor en todo, sobresalir, tener las notas perfectas, ser famosa… todo para demostrarle a ella que soy la mejor para intentar tapar mi gran secreto…

-oye pequeña porque tan decaída -. Intente darle una sonrisa a Satoshi, había olvidado que estábamos ensayando una nueva canción.- ¿paso algo con tu chica? -. Negué algo decaída, Satoshi es uno de los pocos que saben de mi enamoramiento por Kussun.

-lo de siempre mirarla sin que se dé cuenta, ya sabes lo habitual -. Decía aun con el tono decaído pero Satoshi me sonrió y me extendió una botella de agua.

-tranquila pequeña, ya las cosas cambiaran al menos ahora pasaras más tiempo con ella con eso del programa radial -. Me decía animándome a lo cual negué.

-sabes que eso es peor, lo mejor sería pasar menos tiempo con ella ¿Qué pasaría si se llega a dar cuenta de mis sentimientos?... intento ser cortante con ella no hablarle lindo o prestarle más atención a lo que sea pero cada vez me es más difícil -. Satoshi sacudió mi pelo mientras me sonreía.

-pasara lo que tenga que pasar Nan-chan deja que las cosas fluyan y no las obstruyas… y ya deja esa carita desanimada hay trabajo por hacer y quiero irme temprano hoy -. Oh cierto hoy es su aniversario y me había comentado que quería salir con su esposa en una cena romántica.

-de acuerdo sigamos trabajando -. Saque ánimos de no sé dónde y volvimos a ensayar.

 ***Pov Sora***

Estaba en el departamento de Mimo-chan ayudándola a armar un mueble, llevábamos más de una hora armando el dichoso mueble pero cada vez que pensaba que faltaba poco resulta que Mimo-chan olvidaba un tornillo de la base o no lo apretaba y se desmoronaba frente a nosotras.

Pasada una hora más logramos armar el dichoso mueble y nos quedamos en el sofá recuperando el aliento ¿Quién diría que sería tan difícil?

-traeré un poco de jugo, estoy agotadísima -. Dicho esto se perdió en la cocina mientras yo miraba mi celular para ver mi twitter sorpresa fue la mía cuando vi que me mencionaban en una foto en donde aparecíamos Pile y yo pero habían muchos corazones en la foto.- a ti también te Shipean wow pensé que era la única -. La mire sin entender nada mientras me extendía un vaso con jugo.- aunque a mí me shipean con Ucchi y la verdad no me molesta del todo en cambio a ti pareciera que te revienta ¿algún problema con Pile?

-ninguno, solo no entiendo la razón no somos cercanas es algo injustificado -. Le reste importancia al asunto mientras seguía revisando unas cosas en mi celular.

-es raro porque tengo como una especie de corazonada respecto a eso... -. Levante la vista prestándole atención para que continuara.- llámame loca pero eh visto ciertas miradas de ensoñación en Pile hacia ti quizás y quien sabe puede que le gustes -. Escupí el poco de jugo que había ingerido.- ¿sería tan malo eso? ¿Qué piensas dePile?

-Mimo-chan ya estás loca… y respecto a Pile la verdad no me interesa, es decir, es una compañera de trabajo y es todo… agradezco que me haya defendido en la práctica pero nada más -. Mimo-chan asintió mientras miraba a la ventana.

Pile no es alguien relevante en mi vida, tampoco es alguien importante la verdad es que no me interesa conocerla a fondo o entablar algún tipo de amistad con ella… ella me recuerda a alguien en mi vida, alguien que no quisiera volver a ver más.

-hay algún motivo por el que hables con una especie de remordimiento hacia ella -. La mire dubitativa, es mi mejor amiga pero hay cosas que aún no le comparto.

-sabes que cuando era joven en la escuela se reían de mi por la forma de mis labios, Pile me recuerda a aquella chica que torturo mi niñez.

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Cómo recordártela? Te refieres a físicamente… -. Yo negué mientras recordaba aquellos momentos.

-no, me refiero a actitud… solo se preocupa de sí misma, prácticamente vive en centros de belleza, una arruga para ella es catastrófico, es la típica "diva" preocupada solo de lo superficial… ese tipo de personas no me interesan conocer y mucho menos ser amiga de ellos.

-es injusto lo que haces Soramaru-chan -. La mire extrañada mientras ella negaba.- no la conoces, no puedes decir ese tipo de cosas… ¿Qué tiene de malo que se preocupe por su físico? Estas siendo injusta -. Me reprochaba… aunque puede que tenga razón…

-puede que sea injusta pero eso no quita que sea una "diva", ella seguirá siendo irrelevante en mi vida, es mi compañera de trabajo y nada más… si es como dices y ella tiene algún tipo de sentimientos por mi lo mejor que podría hacer ella seria desecharlos o perderá su tiempo -. Con lo último le di a entender a mimo-chan que sería mi última palabra respecto al tema.

 ***Pov Kussun***

Mientras más lo pensaba más me arrepentía pero veía a Pile como le brillaban sus ojitos y para que mentir también brillaban los míos al imaginar que nuestras chicas se pondrían celosas por nuestra "relación"… pero algo dentro de mí me decía que esto saldría muy mal.

-solo imagínate la cara de Yoshinon cuando se entere ¡hervirá en celos!, oh mejor aún imagínate a Sora frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus hermosos labios mientras dice _"mi hermosa Pile-chan es solo mía"_ aww sería tan lindo -. Solo reía ante las ocurrencias de Pile pero sería muy lindo de ver.

-solo espero que todo salga bien y no se empeore la situación o nos confundamos y ellas no sienten nada por nosotras y…-. Intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Pile pero ya la perdí, se fue a Soralandia y de ahí no podre sacarla al menos hasta que pare con sus ensoñaciones.

-Kussun…. le pasa algo a tu amiga -. Decía mi hermana mientras entraba a mi habitación y se encontraba con una pile murmurando cosas como _"seré solo tuya" "márcame si quieres"_ y cosas así…

-nada fuera de lo normal -. Mi hermana solo negó mientras se iba de mi habitación extrañada.- asustas a mi hermana Pile, deberías bajar de ese mundo de fantasías debemos planificar como decírselo a las chicas para ver las reacciones tanto de Soramaru como de Yoshinon, pensar bien en los pros y los contras y…

-luego Soramaru me pedirá matrimonio y yo aceptare… -. Tome una almohada y se la lance justo en la cara.- ¡Oye!

-lo que te estoy hablando es serio, podemos salir perjudicadas, odiadas por nuestros amores o hasta despedidas por "acoso laboral" y tu soñando despierta, también quiero todas esas cosas con Yoshinon pero hay que poner los pies en la tierra Pai-chan -. Mi amiga sonrió mientras asentía.

-lo entiendo es solo que estoy muy feliz al pensar que podría estar con Soramaru, poder pasar más tiempo con ella, reír juntas me pone tan feliz que no me importa lo que está en juego… solo dejemos que las cosas se den por si solas, diremos que estamos juntas aunque obviamente a Ucchi y Emitsun podemos decirle la verdad así tenemos un poco más de apoyo ya que Rippi dice que es una pésima idea y que no contemos con ella -. Me sorprendió lo sería que se puso de un momento a otro.- quedamos en eso debo irme, nos vemos en la práctica.

Luego de que Pile se fuera me quede pensando en las cosas buenas que podrían salir de esto que se limitaban a ser feliz con nuestras chicas pero las cosas malas que conllevarían esta "relación" me ponían muy nerviosa… pero esta vez escuchare a mi corazón que me dice que lo intente que con tal de estar con Yoshinon lo demás no importaba, confiare en Pile… que todo saldrá bien y que tanto Yoshinon como Soramaru estarán celosas y en cosa de poco tiempo seremos felices… suena sencillo... solo espero que así sea.

.

.

Hoy teníamos practica por sub-unidad y mañana por duetos/solos, por la mañana recibi un mensaje de Pile diciendo que me prepare que hoy le diríamos a las chicas… solo espero y todo salga bien.

-llegas temprano Kussun -. Muy temprano diría yo, llegue media hora antes aunque no soy la única Emitsun ya estaba aquí, le sonreí a Rippi y asentí.- aún siguen con ese tonto plan -. Asentí mientras me sentaba a su lado mientras esperábamos a las demás.- es una pésima idea, saldrá herida mucha gente y…

-ya lo decidimos Rippi, quizás sea una mala idea pero ya llegue a un punto en que no quiero descartar nada si de alguna manera puedo lograr que Yoshinon se fije en mi o se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos… ya no sé qué hacer ¿alguna mejor idea? -. Bajo situaciones desesperadas…. Acciones desesperadas.

-ser sincera es lo mejor pero es decisión de ustedes como les dije no me opondré pero tampoco las apoyare, solo mirare como todo saldrá mal -. La mire feo, una cosa es que no nos apoye pero otra muy distinta es que diga que todo saldrá mal si hay al menos una pequeña posibilidad de éxito.- piénsalo mejor antes de hacerlo Kussun, hay mucho que perder y…

-pero ganaremos algo muy lindo si todo sale bien, agradezco tu preocupación Rippi pero déjame intentarlo si veo que todo está yendo mal te prometo que parare todo aunque salga herida -. Rippi me miro un momento para negar resignada.

-¡bue-nos di-as! -. Y entraba una alegre Pile junto a Ucchi.- hoy es un lindo día ¿a qué si?, oh que bien que están todas bueno excepto el cuarteto que no puede saber de esto -. Decía pile mientras le pedía a Emitsun que se acerque.- chicas Kussun y yo ideamos un perfecto plan en donde estaremos juntas en una "relación" amorosa, agradecería su apoyo y ayuda.

-esperen ¡esto lo hacen para poner celosas a Soramaru-chan y a Yoshinon! -. Emitsun estaba asombrada.- wow… ¿saben que esto puede salir muy mal? -. Pile asintió sonriendo.- mm… ¡cuenten conmigo! Eso demuestra que están muy enamoradas y desesperadas.

-chicas saben que pueden contar conmigo -. Ucchi decía sonriendo.- y-yo puedo hablarle a Mimorin de su relación y ella se lo mencionara a Soramaru.

-¡gracias Ucchi! Si tan solo Rippi pudiera ayudarnos y mencionárselo a Shika-chan para que ella se lo cuente a Yoshinon sería de gran ayuda pero ella no…

-está bien, lo hare pero es lo único que hare por su plan, luego de eso no cuenten conmigo saben que estoy en contra de…

-¡buenos días! -. Entraba Mimorin saludando mientras atrás de ella venia Soramaru comiendo un dango la cual nos hizo una seña saludándonos.- ¿están contando un secreto? -. La mire extrañada para luego caer en cuenta que estábamos las 5 cinco haciendo un circulo en el piso mientras estábamos muy juntitas.- ¡yo también quiero saber!

-no es nada, Ucchi estaba contando un chiste ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas? -. Oh Pile como puedes ser tan malvada con la pobre Ucchi quien se puso roja al momento en que Mimorin se acercó a ella.

-y-y-yo no es nada… -. Antes de seguir entraron el parcito faltante, sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se fueron donde Yoshinon quien por segundos me miro para luego desviar la mirada.

-ya están todas, divídanse por sub-unidad por favor -. Decía una de las coreógrafas lista para empezar la práctica, Pile se fue sonriente donde Soramaru y Yoshinon, junto a Rippi fuimos donde Mimorin la cual como siempre estaba poniendo una extraña expresión.- hagan lo mejor y que empiece la práctica.

 ***Pov Pile***

Todo saldrá bien, sé que así será y Soramaru se dará cuenta de sus evidentes sentimientos por mí, teníamos que ensayar solo 2 canciones de BIBI aunque una era menos movida Cutie Panther le estaba dando problemas a Sora, habían pasos que no podía hacerlos o le salía algo tosco... ¡es mi oportunidad!

-me di cuenta que estas teniendo problemas Soramaru puedo ayudarte en unos pasos si quieres -. Le sonreí mientras le ofrecía mi ayuda, la Coreógrafa encargada de nuestro baile estaba enseñándole a Yoshinon unos pasos era mi oportunidad de ser amable con Sora.

-no es necesario, esperare a la Coreógrafa -. Me decía sin mirarme concentrada en sus movimientos frente al enorme espejo, sentí una presión en el pecho… no te desanimes Pile solo se está haciendo la difícil.

-de verdad puedo ayudarte, no es problema para mí el baile se me da bien solo…

-todo se te da bien, después de todo eres perfecta… -. Cualquiera pensaría que fue un halago pero lo dijo con un tono tan sarcástico, quede estática mirándola fijamente… ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Soramaru?... -. Detuvo sus movimientos para mirarme de una manera extraña.- ¿te paso algo…

-dime una cosa Pile… ¿yo te gusto? -. Abrí los ojos sorprendida… ¿Cómo se enteró?

-y-yo… ¿no? Quiero decir… yo estoy en una relación con… Kussun -. La vi poner una extraña expresión para luego volver a intentar que los pasos le salgan bien -. ¿Por qué lo preguntaste?

-solo quería corroborar que no cometieras una estupidez -. Llegue a un punto en que no entiendo nada ¿esta celosa?, ¿esta dolida? No entiendo…

-¿a qué te refie…

-es cierto que estas en una relación con Kussun -. Gire sorprendida al ver a Yoshinon con una expresión dolida… sus ojos estaban sorprendido pero ellos mostraban una gran tristeza, yo asentí levemente.-…¿Por qué?...

-¿Eh? ¿Yoshinon? -. Ella negó mientras de la nada sacaba una sonrisa y le restaba importancia al asunto.

-vaya Jajaja muchas felicidades -. Sonó tan falso… será que Kussun tiene una oportunidad, su reacción lo demostró al parecer Yoshinon le corresponde a Kussun que felicidad, mire a Soramaru la cual seguía intentando los pasos sin ninguna reacción…

 ***Pov Kussun***

La práctica con Lily White fue de maravilla afortunadamente el baile se nos dio bien a las tres, Mimorin tubo pequeños problemas pero al final salió todo muy bien, terminamos la práctica antes así que estaba esperando a Pile para saber cómo le había ido, si logro decirle algo a Yoshinon o Soramaru y si así fue sabes cuál fue su reacción.

La vi caminar lentamente hacia mí, le sonreí esperando una sonrisa de vuelta pero venia mirando el piso… cuando llego hasta mi pude ver sus ojos entristecidos ¿Qué paso?

-¿Pai-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien? -. Ella negó mientras se acercó a mí a lo que yo la recibí en un abrazo… algo terrible debió pasar para que este así.- ¿paso al…

-felicidades a ambas, espero que sean felices juntas y cuenten con mi apoyo en todo -. Me sorprendió escuchar aquella voz, era Yoshinon quien venía sonriendo mientras Soramaru venía a su lado con una extraña expresión en su rostro, no quise soltar a Pile para que no la vean en ese estado.

-gracias… a ambas -. Soramaru solo hizo un gesto y siguió caminando, Yoshinon seguía quieta mirándome fijamente.- Yoshinon…

-me sorprendió saber que están juntas pero quizás era algo obvio ya que ambas son muy cercanas -. Sentía el ambiente…incomodo.- en fin felicidades y nos vemos mañana Kussun con nuestra canción.

No alcance a despedirme de ella, estaba extraña sus gestos eran raros como si aguantara algo… Pile se removió de mi abrazo y alzo su mirada tenia pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-sabes pensé que todo saldría bien pero… Soramaru no reacciono, no hizo nada ella siguió como si nada… al final creo que no sirvió de nada… oh cierto Yoshinon reacciono extraño como si le doliera de alguna forma que estemos juntas, tienes suerte al parecer tienes oportunidad con ella… esfuérzate, yo seguiré ayudándote…

-¿Qué? No, ósea espera ¿no entiendo? Yoshinon se puso celosa o algo similar -. Ella asintió lentamente.- pero Soramaru no… ella no hizo nada.

-nada… puedes creerlo mi amor es unilateral, es como si me odiara por alguna razón… no sé qué hice ¿hice algo que pudo molestarle?... no entiendo -. Decía con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-aún es muy pronto para decir algo así, dejemos que pase un poco el tiempo y… -. Ella negó.

-hoy me pregunto si yo gustaba de ella, obviamente lo negué pero sabes que dijo cuándo le pregunte porque lo decía… _"solo quería corroborar que no cometieras una estupidez"_ … al comienzo no lo entendí pero luego de pensarlo un poco todo se aclaró "una estupidez" al parecer para ella eso sería mis sentimientos… es duro pero no puedo obligarla a quererme aun así te ayudare, Yoshinon… ella si siente algo por ti pero hay algo que la detiene, tengo ese presentimiento.

-no es justo, se supone que de esto las dos saldríamos beneficiadas y… -. Ella negó mientras me sonreía levemente, se limpiaba las lágrimas y me daba la mano.- no es justo…

-quiero que seas feliz así que vamos a por ello, haremos que Yoshinon muera de celos a tal punto que no pueda contenerse más, al menos tu serás feliz ¿de acuerdo? -. Yo negaba esto era injusto, ella también debe ser feliz como es posible que Soramaru ¿la odie? Quizás solo esta confundida.

-seguiremos con esto pero con la condición de que no te rindas, quizás solo estas confundida y no viste bien los evidentes celos de Soramaru, ahora cuando estaba abrazándote tenía una rara expresión en su rostro de seguro eran celos así que no te rindas -. Le decía sonriéndole mientras la abrazaba.- ambas seremos felices de alguna manera y será mi última palabra -. Ella negó pero me sonrió.- ¡vamos por nuestras chicas!

* * *

como dije al principio ¡no me odien! para los que son fanatico s de pile... ¡vajen las antorchas! ¡a la cara No! ajjaja ok broma ¿quizas? ajaja en fin espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, nos vemos ojala y sea pronto... cualquier error ortografico espero y entiendan que soy humana y cometo errores.

recalco el agradecimientos a sus reviews, Follow, Favs, etc muchas gracias y nos vemos

adios (o.o)7


	3. Chapter 3

**¡HOLA!** Si antes que lo digan o piensen, lo se… me eh tardado en actualizar este fic ¿razón? Hace un mes lo tenía listo pero por motivos súper raros y los que provocaron mi odio hacia Word es que ¡se eliminó más de la mitad del capítulo! Entre en un tipo de depresión post-perdida de capitulo xD y como que no me nacía escribir pero… ¡aquí esta! Tarde pero llego, espero sea de su agrado.

oh se me olvidaba... ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo! gracia spor sus review, follow, favoritos y eso xD gracias por todo :)

* * *

 ***Pov Soramaru***

Esto ya se estaba haciendo molesto, ya me estaba impacientando… estaba practicando mí solo "Nico Puri" pero desde hace unos minutos que una cosita me estaba molestando, resulta que una personita se "coló" a mi practica…. Si "esa" molesta personita era… Pile…

-no quiero sonar maleducada pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? -. Le preguntaba mientras la coreógrafa discutía con las chicas que me ayudarían en el baile.

-venía ayudarte, ya terminamos de ensayar Rippi y yo, así que… aquí estoy -. Porque debe hacerme sentir como si fuera una inútil, puedo hacerlo sola, aunque ya haya sacado de quicio a la coreógrafa 3 veces al equivocarme en la misma parte ¡puedo hacerlo sola!, además las chicas que me ayudaran en mi baile también se han equivocado no es solo mi culpa ¡Hmp!

-¿no tienes a una novia a quien cuidar? -. lo decía con un extraño tono que ni yo entendí a que vino.- digo Kussun es muy bonita cualquier chico del staff se podría fijar en ella, yo que tu…

-nada de eso, confió en Kussun mas importante ahora… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -. Me lo decía tan tiernamente que muy dentro de mi algo me impedía ser descortés con ella y mandarla a volar.

-ya está todo listo solo debo ensayar un poco más, no necesito más ayuda de la que ya me están dando con las bailarinas de apoyo -. Con eso entenderá que debe marcharse y dejarme practicar sola, su mirada constante me está impacientando.

-es solo una ayudita Sora, eh estado mirando el baile por más de 10 minutos se cuáles son tus errores, déjame ayudarte ¿sí? -. Contaba hasta 100 para no decirle algo hiriente que pueda romper la poca relación de trabajo que tenemos.

-no necesito ayuda, solo quiero que dejes de mirarme que me molesta y me dejes trabajar en paz ¿sí? -. Use el mismo tonito que uso en ese "si", vi como miro el piso y asintió levemente.- lo siento, no quise sonar así pero escucha necesito trabajar y que este baile me salga bien pero contigo aquí no puedo ¿entiendes? -. Ella me miro justo a los ojos y sentí un halo de culpa al tratarla así, sé que solo quiere ayudarme pero es que arghh.- de acuerdo ayúdame en mi baile.

-no, no quiero que aceptes por lastima o algo así… te dejare practicar en paz, nos vemos -. La vi irse tristemente, es que no entiendo cuál es su manía conmigo, no es necesario que se haga amigas de todas aquí… ella es como… actúa de la misma manera intentando ser mi amiga para luego, luego reírse de mi con los demás… es igual.

-Amm sucedió algo, vi a Pile salir cabizbaja ¿Qué le dijiste? -. Lo que me faltaba… que Mimorin venga a sermonearme, negué mientras me sentaba un momento en el suelo.

-no le dije nada, solo le pedí amablemente que se retire y me deje practicar en paz -. Mi amiga se sentó frente a mi mientras me reprochaba con la vista.- de acuerdo quizás no fui muy amable con ella pero es que no necesito su ayuda en todo momento, me hace sentir mal, sé que no bailo del todo bien -. Mimorin me miro como diciendo "es enserio".- de acuerdo bailo fatal pero ella con su insistencia me hace sentir peor.

-solo no seas hiriente con ella, tiene sentimientos ¿sabes? Deberías ser un poco más sutil -. Asentí mientras seguía sintiendo este sentimiento de culpa.- al menos tiene a Kussun que le hará subir el ánimo, aun me cuesta un poco creer que son novias, es decir se veían muy cercanas pero fue como "Wow", Ucchi me estaba comentando que son tan tiernas juntas y… ¿te pasa algo? -. La mire extrañada, no entiendo a qué se refiere.- tienes una expresión de…. Estoy segura que son celos.

-¿Eh?, pero que estás hablando, ¿celos? ¿De quién? -. Ella levanto las cejas mientras reía levemente.- no estarás pensando… ¿de Pile? Por favor Mimo-chan bájate de esa nube, no estoy celosa o algo parecido, solo estoy un poco sorprendida al igual que tú.

-oye yo solo digo lo que veo, y en ti veo celos solo me pregunto ¿desde cuándo? -. Rodé los ojos mientras negaba.- vamos no puedes negármelo a mí, te conozco más que cualquiera ¿de cuándo te gusta Pile?

-no hables cosas raras, déjame trabajar -. Le di la espalda mientras volvía a intentar que los pasos me salgan bien, ¿a mi gustarme Pile? Si claro Ja!

-niégatelo todo lo que quieras pero tarde o temprano no podrás ocultártelo más -. Fue lo último que escuche de parte de mi amiga.

 ***Pov Kussun***

-¿Qué les pasa chicas? Necesito que haya más química entre ustedes, más miradas, el NozoEli es técnicamente canon y necesitamos que ustedes entren completamente en el personaje y su presentación sea el éxito que se está esperando -. Decía la coreógrafa ya cansada de nuestra horrible química en el baile, además que la actitud extraña de Yoshinon me tiene algo descolocada, hoy esta de un ánimo extraño y se niega a mirarme eh incluso a darme la mano en una parte de la coreografía.- les daré 10 minutos para que descansen -. esta es mi oportunidad, es el momento para hablar.

-Yoshinon amm, ¿sucede algo? Hoy estas algo extraña -. Sé que esto fue jugarme la poca confianza que quizás me tenga pero debía arriesgarme.

-tuve una mala noche, no es nada -. Me decía restándole importancia pero sé que algo le molesta… y ese algo tiene que ver conmigo.

-¿estas segura? -. Le insistí pero a cambio recibí una mirada molesta, no debes flaquear Aina.- ¿estas molesta conmigo?

-¿contigo? ¿Por qué debería? -. Lo dijo con un tono tan áspero que juraría se aguantaba las ganas de decirme algunas cosas…. Es solo que no entiendo ¿Qué hice?.- ya te dije que no es nada, ahora pongámonos en nuestro papel y termines el ensayo rápido.

Quede estupefacta ante su actitud pero por más que recordaba alguna cosa que haya hecho para molestarla pero no recordaba nada… respire profundo y me acerque de nuevo a ella, no hay motivos para que este molesta y así tenga que insistirle lo hare.

-no entiendo tu actitud conmigo ¿Cuál es el problema? -. Le exigí mientras me acercaba a ella.- no eh hecho nada para molestarme y aunque no tenemos tanta confianza merezco una explicación.

-¿mereces? Ya lo dijiste no tenemos tanta confianza para que me hables así -. Retrocedí ante sus palabras.- te agradecería mantuvieras tus distancias y respecto a la actuación… no te preocupes en el escenario actuare de acorde a mi personaje pero en el ensayo… no lo veo necesario -. Dicho esto se alejó a la otra esquina de la sala.

-chicas… sigamos el ensayo que me informan que el dueto "MakiRin" ya está listo por hoy -. Daba aplausos la coreógrafa para animarnos.- ¡vamos! Hoy nos iremos temprano -. Asentí mientras me ponía en mi posición mirando directamente a Nan-chan como pedía la coreografía pero esta evitaba mi mirada y cuando por fin sus ojos dieron con los míos vi en ellos una especie de… ¿disculpa?

Terminado el ensayo salí rápidamente, estaba confundida primero Nan-chan con esa actitud molesta hacia mí y luego me miro de esa manera… ¡no entiendo!, iba tan distraída que choque con alguien que estaba sentado en la entrada del set… hay mucho vagabundo hoy en día en las calles y…. ¡es Pai-chan!

-¿Qué estás haciendo sentada en el piso? -. Rápidamente la levante para encontrarme con una mirada llena de dolor y sus ojos aguados.- ¿Qué paso…

-no tengo ninguna oportunidad… creo que me odia -. Me rompía el alma verla tan triste.- no entiendo… que tengo yo… de malo.

-Pai-chan no hay nada malo en ti, eres hermosa es solo que ella no lo ha notado -. La abrace consolándola a lo cual ella me abrazo tan fuerte que juraría oí mi espalda crujir.- solo dale un poco de tiempo… que te parece si vamos a tu departamento -. Ella asintió pero fuimos interrumpidas por un carraspeo a nuestras espaldas.

-deberían ser más cuidadosas… no es que me moleste verlas pero hay personas a quienes le es incómodo -. Nos decía Nan-chan mientras pasaba por nuestro lado, esa actitud extraña me tiene totalmente descolocada, un momento ella pensó… oh cierto Pai-chan somos "novias" es algo normal ese tipo de "propuestas"

-vamos… -. Centre mi atención hacia Pai-chan que aún tenía sus ojos llorosos… no tengo ningún problema con Sora pero el que ella sea la causante de las lágrimas de mi amiga no me gusta para nada, necesito una explicación.

.

.

Al llegar al departamento de Pai-chan la lleve directo a su cuarto y en cosa de segundos se lanzó a la cama mientras apretaba una almohada contra su cara, intentaba no pensar que matar lentamente a Sora, de todas formas porque tiene que hacerle esto… ¿Qué le hizo?

-Pai-chan… ¿podrías contarme que paso? -. Ella negó mientras seguía escondiendo su cara, tome asiento a su lado mientras le acariciaba la espalda.- no puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas.

-de… de cierta forma es mi culpa -. Murmuraba, ¿su culpa?.- yo solo… quería ser amable, quise ayudarla con su baile… pero ella solo rechazo mi ayuda… me hizo sentir como si mi presencia le molestara ¿soy alguien tan molesta? -. Terminada su intento de narración volvió a sumergir su cara en esa almohada.

-oh nada de eso, no eres alguien molesto ¡para nada! -. Intente levantarla para que me mire.- Pai-chan no eres molesta y mucho menos es tu culpa ¡que rayos le pasa a Sora contigo! -. Ella negó mientras miraba hacia abajo y aguantaba sus lágrimas -. ¡Es el colmo! Iré a averiguar cuál es su problema contigo.

-n-no Kussun no deberías…. -. Me levante y rápidamente me dirigí a la salida, esto no se quedara así, tiene que haber una explicación y mi amiga la merece, ella no ha hecho nada para que la traten mal ¿Qué tiene de malo ser amable?... aquí hay algo raro.- ir…

-ahora como la encuentro -. Me preguntaba a mí misma mientras estaba esperando un taxi pero ¿A dónde?.- ¡a claro! -. Saque mi celular y marque al único número que podría darme alguna dirección donde pueda encontrar a Sora.

"¿Kussun?"

-Ucchi, necesito tu ayuda… necesito la dirección de Mimorin -. Pasaron unos segundo es que no se escuchaba nada por la otra línea.- necesito hablar con Sora y sé que Mimorin puede decirme dónde encontrarla o quizás este con ella… sé que tú sabes Ucchi.

"te enviare su dirección por m-mensaje, solo lo supe de casualidad no es como si yo…"

-como tú digas, gracias por ayudarme -. Sin esperar más corte, sé que algo se traen esas dos, últimamente son más cercanas fufu… al pasar unos minutos me llego el mensaje con la dirección de Mimorin, solo espero que Sora este allí.

.

.

 ***Pov Soramaru***

Me encontraba en el departamento de Mimorin ya que según ella teníamos una conversación pendiente, ¿de qué? Ni idea, yo debería estar descansando en vez de perder mi tiempo aquí ¡tengo un manga que seguir!

-entonces me vas a contar cuál es tu problema con Pile o ya aceptaras que te gusta, sabes que es tonto eso de tratar mal a quien te gusta -. La mire molesta.- eso de _"los que se pelean se aman"_ no funciona en la vida real.

-¿me trajiste aquí para hablar estupideces?, tengo trabajo que hacer y tú solo me hacer perder el tiempo -. Me exaspera que piensen que entre yo y pile hay algo, incluso en twitter hay especie de fotos en donde "supuestamente" estamos siendo cercanas, no porque nuestros personajes sean alguna especie de pareja nosotras debamos serlo.- me voy…

-sabes que estas siendo injusta con ella… ya deja ir el pasado -. Me detuvo cuando intente irme.- Pile no es ella…

-que sabes tú... no hay diferencia, actúa de la misma manera intentando acercarse a mí, siendo amable para luego… tiene incluso la misma actitud de Diva, las de su tipo siempre son así, se creen mejor que las demás para luego burlarse de los que son distintos o peor…. Humillarlos.

-ya te lo dije Pile no es ella…. Son personas distintas y estas siendo injusta en compararla, ni siquiera conoces del todo a Pile, ella… puede que a ella le gustes y tú solo la lastimas con tu actitud o peor aún tratarla mal por culpa de otra persona ¡Pile es distinta!

-¿yo gustarle a Pile?... ella solo perdería su tiempo, no estoy interesada además no lo olvides… Pile y Kussun están juntas -. Cuando dije esto último sentí una extraña molestia repentina.- si solo querías decirme esto yo… -. Fui callada por el timbre de la puerta, ambas nos miramos y Mimorin fue a abrir, sorpresa fue la mía cuando una molesta Kussun se posiciono frente a mí.

-qué suerte encontrarte, necesito hablar contigo -. No le respondí solo espere que prosiga.- ¿Cuál es tu problema con Pile? ¿Por qué tienes que apartarla? ¿Es malo ser amable ahora? ¿Es que acaso…

-detente… no tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí y hablarme de esa manera, no te eh dado ese tipo de confianza -. Mimorin se interpuso entre nosotras, temiendo que las cosas se puedan poner peor.

-¿ningún derecho?... pile es mi novia y no permitiré que la trates así y menos sin ninguna razón -. _"Pile es mi novia"_ solo esa frase se repetía en mi mente y de alguna manera… me molestaba.

-no tengo ninguna explicación que darte, ella solo estaba interrumpiendo mi trabajo… me molesto se lo dije es todo -. La mire molesta y pase por su lado.- nos vemos Mimorin, me voy.

 ***Pov Mimorin***

Vi salir a Sora muy molesta, esta idiota… Kussun apretó los puños y estaba dispuesta a seguirla pero la detuve del brazo y le pedí tome asiento.

-tú viniste aquí por respuestas y yo puedo darte algunas pero necesito que haya un intercambio de información -. Ella me miro sorprendida.- se la razón de la actitud hostil de Sora hacia Pile pero si quieres saberla… debes responderme una pregunta.

-está bien… -. Sonreí

-¿Por qué fingen tener una relación? -. Me miro sorprendida.- sabes a lo que me refiero… es obvio que te mueres por Nan-chan y eh notado el interés de Pile por Sora, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué fingir?

-yo… si estuvieras en nuestra posición seguramente hubieras hecho lo mismo, quizás no es la manera correcta de intentar llegar hacia ellas pero… en momentos de desesperación solo… actúas de manera desesperada -. Negué mientras miraba el techo.

-sabes que esto no terminara bien, cualquier cosa que se consiga a base de mentiras jamás sale bien sin mencionar que es egoísta… pero solo quería saber el por qué no juzgare sus actos, luego ustedes serán las únicas que tendrán que afrontar lo que conlleve sus decisiones.- la mire comprensiva, no es lo más correcto de hacer pero lo hecho…. Hecho esta.

-lo sé y estaré preparada para afrontar lo que sea, ahora… dime porque Sora actúa así -. Un trato es un trato aunque después Sora querrá matarme para luego bailar horriblemente en mi tumba.

-aunque suene que la estoy defendiendo no es así, incluso yo le recrimino lo que está haciendo -. Ella me miro sin entender nada.- ella solo se está protegiendo, Pile le recuerda a alguien de su pasado, alguien que le hizo mucho daño en su tiempo, según Sora actúa de la misma manera y eso le hace querer alejarla -. Kussun iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí.- si, tienes toda la razón la está hiriendo, pero es su manera de protegerse.

-es algo estúpido… no puede comparar a dos personas solo por "actitudes" ¡que rayos le pasa! Pile no tiene la culpa de que le recuerde a alguien de su pasado, ella no es la culpable y mucho menos debería tratarla así… soy yo la que ve como la hiere y no permitiré eso más, si es necesario yo…

-no puedes meterte entre medio, ya es suficiente con fingir una relación para de alguna manera "hacer aparecer celos", eso es algo que deben hablar ellas dos, Sora debe darse cuenta de su error, Pile no es quien la daño en su pasado pero… dependerá de Pile que Sora logre darse cuenta de eso -. La vi bajar la cabeza mientras suspiraba, la entiendo estamos atadas de manos y no podemos involucrarnos… solo nos queda observar.

-es tan injusto… es tan injusto para Pile -. Asentí, en eso tenía razón la que está actuando mal es Sora pero como ya dije es su manera de protegerse.

-pero… hay algo que deberías saber -. Ella me miró fijamente.- Soramaru… no le es totalmente indiferente a Pile.

.

.

 ***Pov Yoshinon***

Llegue totalmente enfurecida a mi departamento…. _"vamos a tu departamento"_ … de seguro en este momento la estarán pasando de maravilla, arghh estos malditos celos me están comiendo la cabeza, me lance al sillón mientras veía a mi chibi-chan sentándose sobre mis piernas.

-¿me extrañaste? -. Lo comencé a acariciar.- mami está muy enojada ahora, si no fuera por Kussun y por la cobardía de tu ama, ella estaría feliz pero…

-¿Quién es Kussun? -. ¡Esa voz! Me voltee totalmente asustada.- y porque te hace infeliz.

-Mama…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y ¡calma! Sin matar ni odiar a nadie pliz xD

¿Qué más? Ah claro si se me paso algún error ortográfico pido disculpas soy humana y esas cosas.

Para los que leen mi otro fic, dentro de poco actualizare ¡la inspiración ha vuelto a mí!, posiblemente suba un fic NicoMaki súper fuera de lo normal xD ¿espérenlo?


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HOLA!** ¿a que no se lo esperaban?... eh estado inspiradísima creo que haber terminado al fin ese interminable semestre me ah aliviado tanto ¡al fin comienzan mis vacaciones! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, en una de esas es una forma de recompensarle todo lo que me eh demorado en actualizar ambas historias (?) primero una aclaración esta historia no será larga, para los que esperan algo así como mi otra historia lamento decirles que esta no será así… ¿creo?

* * *

 ***Pov Yoshinon***

-Mama… ¿Qué haces aquí? -. Solté a chibi-chan para ponerme de pie y acercarme a ella.

-que acaso una madre no puede venir a ver a su hija, mas importante ahora ¿Quién esa esa tal Kussun? -. Le sonreí o intente hacerlo, vamos Nanjo piensa en algo convincente para que tu madre te crea.

-¿una amiga? -. ¡Es enserio!

-tú no tienes amigas, no tienes tiempo para eso o peor aún nunca sales de aquí -. Lamentablemente si hay alguien que nos conoce más que cualquiera… es nuestra madre.- no intentes mentirme esa chica debe ser alguien importante para afectarte de esa manera además… desde cuando eres una cobarde -. Desde siempre… eso quise responderle pero no salió nada de mis labios.- Nanjo responde…

-es la chica que me gusta… no es la chica que amo pero soy tan cobarde que no puedo decírselo o intentar hacer que se enamore de mi… lo siento madre pero siempre me gustaron las chicas -. Me detuve para ver su reacción pero solo me miraba fijamente.- yo… lo siento pero no quería que tu…

-¿yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso? -. La mire estupefacta la homofóbica aquí es ella.- sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con personas con esa inclinación sexual pero antes que nada eres mi hija, de verdad pensaste que te repudiaría por eso -. Estaba totalmente estupefacta… esta no era la reacción que esperaba.- hija ya tienes 30 años ya es más que suficiente para que te preocupes de lo que tu madre pueda pensar, aprecio que te preocupes por mí pero si así es como eres no te voy a cambiar… pero si hay algo que me molesta más que las personas homosexuales es a los cobardes.

-¿eh? -. Mi madre tomo una revista de la mesa y me dio con ella en la cabeza suavemente.

-no te crie para que seas una cobarde, ¿Qué diría tu padre? Se ha de estar revolcando en su tumba -. No sé si reír o llorar por eso.- hija no es como que me ponga muy feliz tu inclinación hacia las mujeres pero prefiero tu felicidad antes que cualquier cosa, así que vas a ir donde esa chica y le dirás lo mucho que la amas y si te rechaza la enamoraras ¿de acuerdo?

-oh… sabes hubiera preferido tener esta conversación contigo hace mucho, ahora es un poco tarde -. Mi progenitora me miro molesta.- es que ella tiene novia ahora y ya sabes…

-¿llevan mucho tiempo? -. Yo negué.- entonces aun estas a tiempo, no quiero excusas hija ahora atiende a tu madre que está cansada -. Sonreí y me acerque a ella hasta abrazarla.- sabes que a tu mami no le gustan los abrazos.

-lo sé, gracias por todo mama -. Ella me sonrió y me beso la frente.

-ya, ya muchos abrazos y ya estas grande para estas cosas -. Me queje mientras iba a la cocina a traerle un vaso de jugo.- entonces ahora le contaras a tu madre como es que conociste a esa tal Kussun, como es ella y si es mejor me muestras una foto -. Iba a decir que no tenía ninguna.- no me vengas con que no tienes te conozco y sé que tienes un par -. Me sonroje ante eso… la verdad es que si tenía y no solo un par…

-está bien, siéntate que esto es largo…

.

.

 ***Pov Soramaru***

¿A mi gustarme Pile? Si claro ¡JA!, además que debe importarle a Kussun como trato a Pile eso es asunto mío _"Pile es mi novia"_ arghh y a mí que me importa eso, no dejare que se acerque a mí, no dejare que se vuelvan a reír de mí, no volveré a dejar que… me humillen.

-estas como muy seria, quizás necesitas que te de unos mimos -. Oh cierto al final no termine yendo a mi casa, preferí venir al departamento de Izumi-chan.- ¿no dirás nada?, enserio voy a irrumpir tu metro cuadrado… ¡oh vamos! Que pasa es divertido cuando puedo acosarlas pero siempre que se quejen si no lo haces deja de ser divertido.

-¿a qué hora viene Mikoi? -. Vi como casi se tiro al piso Izumi alegando que fue ignorada.- no exageres.

-¡Hey! Estas muy rara hoy, pido una explicación… primero irrumpes en mi amado hogar, invitas a Mikoi sin mi permiso y vienes con ese humor de perros ¿Qué paso? Además ¿Por qué no trajiste a Mimorin contigo? -. Di una especie de rugido.- vale Mimorin es la causante de tu humor, dame más pistas.

-no es culpa de Mimorin ella solo está ocupada en este momento, es por otra cosa pero sin importancia -. Cortaba el tema, ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso.

-oh vamos cuéntale a Izumi-sama que pasa, ella puede darte consejos y mimos -. Es todo me voy, sin decirle nada me dirigí a la puerta y salí por ella.

Es el colmo solo necesito distraer mi mente un momento, iba caminando por la calle sin mirar por donde iba, si no hubiera sido por esa… mire hacia el frente y la vi.

-no has cambiada nada, pensé que te ibas a operar los labios -. Trague saliva, apreté los puños no puede seguir burlándose de ti.- vamos no lo tomes tan personal después de todo la "duck face" esta moda.

-Erika… -. Era ella otra vez, han pasado ya muchos años.- yo… -. Maldición Sora dile una maldita cosa, olvida todo lo pasado ¡defiéndete!

-has tenido mucha fama, últimamente eh escuchado mucho tu nombre con eso de love live y la cosa rara de Milky Holmes -. No dejes que se burle de ti.- me esperaba que terminaras trabajando en algo relacionado con el anime, después de todo te pasabas el día entero dibujando mangas, oh por cierto lamento que no sea ni conocido tu manga pero no te preocupes yo compre una copia, para que veas que soy una muy buena amiga -. Porque debe tener tanto poder sobre mí…

-¿Soramaru-chan? -. Voltee al escuchar la voz de Rippi, ella me miro extrañada quizás al ver el gesto de molestia que debo tener es este momento es muy obvio o que mis puños están apretados.

-Rippi… -. Ella se acercó a nosotras y miro fijamente a Erika.

-oh es tu amiga, un gusto Erika Toda -. Sonrió como si no pasara nada, como si no fuera que solo hace unos segundos se estaba burlando de mi.- bueno ya me debo ir Sora-chan, nos vemos luego… ahora que recuerdo dentro de poco tendrás un concierto, estaré ahí así que espérame -. Se acercó a mí e intento besarme la mejilla pero esa fue solo una excusa para susurrarme un _"rarita"_ y luego seguir con su camino.

-¿estás bien? -. Yo asentí, ella ya no tiene poder sobre ti… ya no tienes 15 años y ya no estas enamorada de ella.- te invito a comer dango, creo que necesitas hablar… puedes confiar en mí, no te juzgare además soy tu amiga -. Le sonreí para seguirla a un puesto de dango.

-apareciste en el mejor momento Rippi -. Ella asintió mientras se sentaba en una mesa.- supongo que esperas una historia.

-como te dije antes, puedes confiar en mí -. Suspire supongo que me hace falta hablar.- supongo que tiene mucho que ver con esa mujer.

-ella es la razón de muchas cosas… como te dijo se llama Erika Toda, la conocí hace años tenía 15 años para ser exactas… ella estaba a punto de graduarse cuando comenzó a acercarse a mí, al comienzo no lo entendía ella era muy popular y ya sabes ellos son prácticamente dioses en el colegio -. Ambas nos reímos.- de alguna forma me enamore de ella, quizás el hecho de que era mi senpai y que me trataba tan bien, no lo se ahora... era muy joven.

-el primer amor siempre es así -. Asentí mientras una mecerá venía con té verde y unos dango.- muchas gracias -. La chica asintió y se retiró.

-el primer amor es ciego, inocente y torpe… ese fue mi error creer que mi amor era correspondido y me confesé -. Esa es una de las cosas que más me arrepiento.- obviamente me rechazo pero la cosa no paro ahí… se me había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de confesarme de una manera épica y obviamente… en público.

-ya veo… y como ella era popular supongo que una confesión épica debe tener un… rechazo épico -. Yo asentí mientras recordaba las cosas que me dijo y las cosas que luego la gente comenzó a decirme.- ella dijo que yo…

-no es necesario que recuerdes esas cosas, con lo que dijiste es suficiente -. vi que saco su celular.- oh es una actriz.

-lo que no entiendo es porque quiere ir al concierto… esto será un gran dolor de cabeza -. Decía mientras me tomaba la cabeza, ya debería aburrirse… ya paso solo hay que dejar el pasado… atrás, !JA! no soy la mejor persona para decirlo.

-no te preocupes porque ahora no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotras -. Es verdad ya no estoy sola…

.

.

 ***Pov Kussun***

No puedo hacer nada para ayudar a Pai-chan, como me molesta que Sora la trate de esa manera por "actitudes" ¡eso es estúpido! Al menos con lo que dijo Mimorin de que Sora no le es indiferente a Pile ayuda un poco a no estar tan molesta con ella, intento ponerme en su lugar pero de todas formas sigue siendo injusto además de que… ¿eh? Mi celular estaba sonando, mire la pantalla y marcaba _"desconocido"_

-¿hola? -. Pasaron unos segundos y no se oía nada.

"Kussun… soy Nanjo llamaba para em" -. Escuchaba levemente la voz de alguien por la otra línea.- "recordarte que tenemos el programa radial mañana temprano"

-oh ¿gracias? -. Otra vez silencio.- ¿nos vemos mañana?

"si, si claro… cuídate" -. Y se cortó la llamada… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?...

Recapitulemos… estaba tranquilamente en mi habitación mortificándome por no poder ayudar a Pai-chan, intentando no odiar a Sora y ponerme en su lugar e intentar entenderla, odiando a la causante de que Sora trate mal a Pai-chan aunque ni sepa quién es y luego… luego me llamo Yoshinon…. ¡me llamo Yoshinon! ¿La boda está cerca?... por favor Aina deja de pensar cosas raras…

-empiezo a pensar que lo que tenga tu amiga se te está pegando -. Voltee a mirar a la causante de que casi caiga de la cama.- enserio hermana Pile te está pegando sus actitudes raras.

-¿tú crees?... la verdad estoy algo confundida, me acaban de llamar -. Mi hermana me miro con cara de _"eso no es algo raro"_.- era Yoshinon.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Le habías dado tu número? ¡No me lo habías dicho! -. Espera…. ¡yo no le había dado mi numero!.- bueno eso no importa ¿Qué te dijo?

-fue muy raro… me llamo para recordarme que tenemos el programa radial -. Mi hermana me quedo mirando extraño.- ¡no entiendo nada!

-oye espera… de verdad eso es raro ¿ah pasado algo nuevo que no me hayas contado? -. Oh… no le eh dicho lo de mi "relación" con Pai-chan.- por tu cara hay algo gordo que no le has contado a tu one-sama

-puede que… yo y Pile hayamos hecho algo muy estúpido pero que de alguna manera… está dando resultados -. Mi hermana se sentó a mi lado.- Pile y yo estamos en una "relación", fue lo primero que se nos ocurrió ¡estábamos desesperadas! Sé que es egoísta y una muy mala idea pero… jamás desde que conozco a Yoshinon me había llamado y Sora siente algo por Pile… esto está funcionando…

-¿esperas que después cuando ambas se enteren de la verdad se rían o algo así? -. Agache la mirada.- esto está mal, está muy mal… están mintiéndoles para conseguir algo para ustedes…. Quizás peor las pueden estar lastimando, esto es algo muy inmaduro y tonto.

-ya lo sé… pero está funcionando y…

-ahora... ¿y luego? Que pasara cuando se enteren de la verdad, Aina algo que se consiga a base de mentiras nunca funciona o peor no dura… ustedes saben lo que están haciendo pero las consecuencias serán peores que este "avance" que están logrando -. No pude responderle a eso o defenderme, tiene razón pero…. Ya es tarde.

-ya lo hicimos… esto seguirá así hasta que Pile consiga botar esos muros que Sora a construido, Pai-chan ha sufrido mucho quizás hasta más que yo, la voy a ayudar y si de paso consigo que Yoshinon se enamore de mi… seré feliz, esto ya lo decidimos y aunque no es lo mejor, ya está hecho.

Mi hermana asintió para luego pararse e irse… supongo esta decepcionada quizás si debimos hacer lo que dijo Rippi y solo confesarnos pero ya tomamos una decisión ahora solo debemos seguir.

.

.

Otra vez había llegado muy temprano para el programa pero sorpresa fue la mía cuando al llegar estaba también Yoshinon, incluso había llegado antes que yo.

-pensé que sería la primera en llegar, me has quitado el puesto -. Eso es Aina actúa normal como si nada pasara, ¡porque me llamo! Se supone que estaba muy molesta conmigo y luego me llama... "cuídate" ¡Como debo tomar eso!

-e-es que quería esperarte -. ¡¿Qué?!

-chicas llegaron antes, entren... pasen así preparamos todo antes -. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo? ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto Nanjo Yoshinon?

El programa fue rarísimo, Yoshinon estaba muy ¿rara?, en todo momento me tomaba la mano o se reía por cada cosa que decía, a ratos se me quedaba mirando, me sonreía tan aww ¡no entiendo nada! Por suerte solo fueron 45 min del programa de otra forma hubieran pasado dos cosas 1) me lanzo sobre ella y la besaba y 2) me lanzo sobre ella y la besaba…. ¿es una prueba Dios? ¿Estas probando mi resistencia' si es así no durare mucho así que deberías parar con estas pruebas.

-tienes algún plan para hacer ahora -. ¡¿En serio quieres probar mi resistencia Dios?!.- digo… si puedes, p-podríamos ir por ahí y…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, mire la pantalla "Pai-chan" oh querida este no es un buen momento.

-Pai-chan ¿paso algo? -. Vi como Yoshinon puso una mueca de molestia, me aleje un poco para tener más privacidad

"acabo de escuchar el programa ¡desde aquí sentí esa coquetería de Nan-chan contigo!" -. Oh por suerte me había alejado o hubiera escuchado ese grito de Pile.

-yo no entiendo que está pasando pero hablamos después que ahora -. Me apreté más el celular a mi oreja y susurre.- Nan-chan está invitándome a salir o algo así

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué rayos me contestaste? Ve con ella luego me cuentas, adiós"

Suspire y me acerque a Nan-chan pero esta solo me miro molesta y comenzó a caminar ¿EH?

-espera un momento Nan-chan yo -. Se detuvo y me miro molesta.

-entiendo, iras donde tu novia… no te preocupes yo entiendo, nos vemos el lunes -. Pero yo… se fue rápido incluso juraría haberla visto correr… quizás mi hermana tenia razón y esta es una pésima idea…

.

.

 ***Pov Soramaru***

Llegaba tarde, me quede hasta tarde avanzando el manga por consiguiente olvide poner la alarma y voy 40 minutos tarde…

Entre corriendo al estudio llamando la atención de todos, las chicas me sonrieron como diciendo _"no pasa nada a cualquiera le pasa"_ pero la coreógrafa se acercó molesta… si antes tenía tarjeta amarilla ahora seguro me pone la roja.

-¡Tokui Sora! Tú crees que trabajamos para ti y puedes llegar a la hora que quieres ¡quién te has creído! -. No podía ni defenderme ella tenía razón, no tenía el derecho de llegar tarde y…

-¡solo llego tarde! A cualquiera le puede pasar, pudo haber tenido un gran inconveniente porque no mejor preguntas la razón antes de venir y atacarla -. Todos callamos ante esas palabras, Pile acaba de defenderme por segunda vez…

-el problema no es contigo Hori-san, todas aquí tienen un contrato al igual que yo y como todos tenemos el deber de cumplirlo.

-¿Quién te crees? ¿La jefa?, solo eres un peón más aquí al igual que todos nosotros -. Todas estaban calladas, Pile se veía muy molesta.- si alguien debe reclamarle su falta a Sora es el productor y… -. Me acerque a Pile y la tome de la mano.

-está bien Pile, yo cometí un error no te metas en problemas por mí -. Ella no dijo nada y solo se quedó mirándome.- gracias por defenderme -. Se lo dije mirándola directo a sus ojos, le solté lentamente la mano y me di vuelta mirándolas a todos.- lamento la tardanza -. Di una inclinación en disculpa hacia todos.

-lo mejor será que volvamos a trabajar, tenemos un concierto dentro de poco -. Decía animadamente Emitsun a lo cual todas asentimos y comenzamos con las practicas.

Terminadas las practicas todas comenzaron a irse de a poco algunas se fueron en grupo o en parejas, Mimorin me mandó un mensaje que decía _"tenemos que hablar, ve por la tarde a mi departamento"_ para luego irse con Ucchi, Rippi se fue junto con Shikako y Emitsun, vi a Kussun que parecía esperar a Pile… pero antes yo...

Me acerque a Pile la cual estaba guardando sus cosas, carraspee para llamar su atención mientras miraba a Kussun la cual se alejó para darnos privacidad.

-oye yo… quería disculparme por lo de la vez pasada -. Ella no decía nada solo me miraba.- te trate muy mal y a pesar de eso tu hoy me defendiste, eh… gracias por eso, pudiste haberte metido en problemas y aun así interviniste para defenderme… ¿Por qué? -. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido ansioso por la respuesta… quizás deba ir al cardiólogo estos latidos no son normales.

-ella estaba siendo muy injusta contigo, no lo vi necesario y solo quise interferir -. Esa respuesta de cierta manera no es la que estaba esperando.- pero no te preocupes no paso a mayores, hablamos luego debo irme.

La vi pasar por mi lado y acercarse a Kussun… ¿Qué es esto?... porque algo dentro de mí me exige que la detenga, que no la deje irse con Kussun… no puede ser, no seas estúpida Sora ya pasaste por esto una vez, ya te enamoraste de una manera estúpida de alguien muy similar a ella ¿quieres pasar por eso de nuevo?... que estás haciendo… no lo hagas… ¡NO!

-¡espera! ¿Podemos ir a comer algo?... quiero agradecerte por lo de hoy -. Ella se detuvo.

-no te preocupes, con darme las gracias fue suficiente -. Otra vez se volteo…. Sora déjala irse ¡no lo hagas!

-no es suficiente para mí, me siento en deuda -. Ella se detuvo y se acercó hasta mí.

-no me debes nada, no te sientas en deuda… debo irme mi novia me espera -. Ante eso no pude decir nada y solo la vi irse junto a Kussun…. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no quiero que se vaya… con ella…

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Esto ya se está aclarando ¿o no? En fin lo de siempre… si se me paso algún error ortográfico pido disculpas ya saben soy humana y cosas así.

Oh notaron a ese nuevo personaje… para serles sincera ni idea de quien es ella, por favor si hay algún fans por aquí de esa actriz pido disculpas ella solo será usada xD

adiós x2 (o.o)7 (doble adiós porque en el capitulo anterior olvide ponerlo)


	5. Chapter 5

**¡HOLA!** –entra con un escudo- aquí está la actualización que les debía aunque aún falta el último capítulo de mi otra historia, en fin muchas gracias por sus review que me alientan a seguir y actualizar más rápido xD, ah una cosa más ¡no me maten! –se cubre con el escudo- disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 ***Pov Pile***

Llegamos a mi departamento, mire de reojo a Kussun la cual no había dicho nada en todo el camino pero apenas cerré la puerta sentí un golpe en mi cabeza.

-¿eres estúpida? ¡¿Por qué le dijiste que no a Sora?! -. Intente sonreírle pero no funciono.

-no lo escuchaste _"me siento en deuda"_ solo me estaba invitando por compromiso, si quisiera que me invitara así sea a mirar una pared por 15 horas no me hubiera importado si hubiera sido con ella pero… ¿por compromiso? -. Negué mientras me iba al sillón de la mini sala.- ahí no está la gracia, prefiero que lo haga pero porque ella quiere no por deberme algo.

-creo que esto de alguna manera está funcionando pero… a la vez siento que todo saldrá mal -. Decía Kussun a lo cual… asentí.- nunca había recibido una llamada de Nan-chan desde que la conozco pero ahora… me llamo e incluso me había invitado a salir…

-al menos a ti no te invitaron por compromiso… -. Si tan solo no hubiera sido así encantada me hubiera ido con ella.

-de la forma que sea Sora jamás te había invitado a ningún lado ni siquiera te ha preguntado alguna vez si estás bien pero ahora te invita a salir… además te dio la mano ¡frente a todas! -. Me sonroje ante eso, recordar ese gesto… su mano era tan cálida y esa mirada que me dedico… Sora ¿enserio puedo enamorarme más de ella?

-solo faltaba el beso y que me diga _"tranquila mi lady, deja que tu príncipe se encargue de esa bruja"_ -. Decía mientras intentaba imitar la voz de Sora, Kussun parpadeo extrañada para luego reventar en carcajadas.

-que especie de juego de rol es ese Jajaja Pai-chan ya empiezo a dudar de tu salud mental -. La mire ofendida mientras me sujetaba el corazón.

-un poco de juego de roles en una relación es divertido, luego se pasan a los disfraces eróticos y cosas así… es parte de una sana relación -. Me defendía, es una de las cosas que intentare con Sora… un poco de juego de roles, algo de Sadomasoquismo y me disfrazare de lo que ella quiera… aunque también me gustaría que ella se disfrace… uff ¿eso es sangre?

-no quiero ni imaginar las cosas que estás pensando pervertida, además no estás en una relación con Sora si no que en una conmigo ¿quieres que me ponga celosa? -. Ahora la ofendida era Kussun, ambas nos miramos y volvimos a reír.- de todas formas siento que fue estúpido que no hayas ido con ella, era tu oportunidad Pai-chan.

-ya te lo dije por compromiso no vale nada, cuando tengamos nuestra primera cita será porque ambas quisiéramos… bueno obvio que yo quiero pero que a Sora le nazca invitarme y querer pasar un día conmigo… mientras sea por compromiso siempre le diré que no -. Kussun asintió.- aunque por dentro me castigue y me dé de latigazos por rechazarla -. Reí ante eso… que en realidad no es mentira…

-ya vendrá ese día amiga, solo dale tiempo yo sé que… bueno algo me lo dice que tienes muchas posibilidades con Sora solo se paciente -. Hablaba tan segura Kussun que algo dentro de mí me decía que algo de razón tenía mi amiga.- pero basta ya de deprimirnos ¿películas? -. Asentí, oficialmente era tarde de chicas ¡películas!.- pero será de comedia porque si es romántica nos deprimiremos.

.

.

 ***Pov Yoshinon***

"espero ya te hayas confesado y seas pareja de Kusuda-san"

Era el mensaje de mi madre que aumentaba más mi depresión, ¿Por qué debe estar en una relación con Pile? ¡¿Por qué justo ahora que quiero intentar… eso sería egoísta de mi parte, ¿en qué parte de mi día agrego a Kussun? Oh ya se, después de las practicas, si justo esos 27 exactos minutos en que va de una compañía a otra, oh mejor que tal luego de grabar el capítulo de la serie en la que estás trabajando ¡no seas ridícula! Si en verdad quisiera estar con ella buscarías la manera de hacerlo, aunque sean los únicos minutos de tu día… pero primero…

-primero debes lograr estar con ella… -. Decía al aire mientras acariciaba a Chibi-chan.- tienes una dueña muy cobarde ¿lo sabias? -. Chibi-chan ni siquiera me prestaba atención.- oye amigo necesito tu apoyo gatuno.

Mire mi agenda y tenía una ventana de 3 horas… vamos Nan-chan es tu momento y que te importe una mierda si está o no con Pile.

Tome una chaqueta y salí de mi departamento con una sola dirección… el departamento de Kussun ¿Cómo es que se dónde vive? Cuando uno está enamorado de cierta manera acosa a su amor, si no lo haces no lo amas lo suficiente o eres un mentiroso al negarlo.

Al llegar a mi destino respire hondo, no puedes retractarte… entraras serás amable y encantadora le exigirás que deje a Pile y luego de eso te declararas y serán felices ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Estaba frente a la puerta donde es el departamento, golpee levemente pero nadie salió… quizás golpee muy despacio, volví a golpear un poco más fuerte y salió una mujer mayor quien me sonreirá.

-disculpe Señorita en que puedo ayudarle -. Mire detenidamente las facciones de la mujer frente a mí y de cierta manera me recordaba a Kussun, seguro y es su madre.

-lamento molestarla pero ¿se encuentra Kussun? -. La mujer frente a mí me miro dudosa un momento.- que modales los míos -. Golpee mi frente al recordar un pequeño detalle.- soy Yoshino Nanjo compañera de trabajo de Kussun… quiero decir de Kusuda-san -. Luego de decir mi nombre la mujer me sonrió de una manera algo extraña.

-oh así que usted es… quiero decir es un gusto soy la madre de Aina -. De un momento su sonrisa se esfumo mientras miraba al pio un segundo.- lamento que haya tenido que venir hasta aquí pero Aina no está en casa, esta con Pai-chan y no sé a qué horas volverá -. Sonreí de la mejor manera mientras apretaba mi puño tras mi espalda.

-no se preocupe no era algo tan importante -. ¿Es enserio? Venias a hacer lo más importante de tu vida y dices que no es importante.- lamento haberla hecho perder su tiempo, me retiro -. Hice una leve inclinación y voltee para retirarme…

Como no lo penaste antes, era obvio que estaría con ella ¡es su novia! ¿Desde cuando eres tan ingenua? Ya tienes 30 años de seguro en este momento ellas están… no olvídalo sácalo de tu mente, no intentes imaginarte a Kussun haciendo tales cosas con Pai-chan aunque… eso es lo que hacen las parejas.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras miraba al cielo… ¿llegue muy tarde?, iba a tomar un taxi cuando veo a Soramaru caminar distraída mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido, me acerque hasta ella pero esta paso por mi lado sin ni siquiera notarme, al pasar por mi lado logre escuchar parte de lo que murmuraba era algo de "¡tonta! Otra vez enamorándote de esa manera, ¡ya tiene novia!... ¡eso no debe importarte! Argg"

-¿algún problema Tokui-san? -. Intente llamar su atención pero no me escucho y siguió caminando.- ¡Sora!

-¿eh? -. Volteo hasta dar conmigo, se acercó hasta mi.- lo siento, no te había visto…

-me di cuenta, te había preguntado si tenías algún problema -. La vi mirar al suelo un segundo para luego negar.- bueno señorita enamorada "tontamente" la dejo seguir con sus lamentos -. Iba a pasar por su lado pero me sostuvo del brazo deteniéndome.

-quizás… si tengo un problema, no lo entiendo mucho o mi mente se niega a aceptarlo… ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora? -. Mire la hora en mi celular… me quedaba una hora y media libre, asentí mientras ella me sonreía.- vamos entonces.

-¿eh? Pero ¿A dónde? -. La vi encogerse de hombros.- mi departamento no queda tan lejos, podemos ir allí -. Asintió y tomamos un taxi para llegar más rápido a mi departamento.

Al llegar ninguna dijo nada, Chibi-chan hizo acto de presencia y apenas Sora se sentó en el sofá este se subió sobre ella, iba a sacarlo pensando que podía molestarle pero se quedó mimándolo.

-parece que le agrado -. Yo asentí mientras me sentaba a su lado.- supongo que es momento de hablar… -. La vi acariciar a Chibi-chan mientras lo miraba detenidamente.- pensaras que soy idiota, que no aprendo de las cosas que me pasan… creo que me enamore -. Abrí los ojos sorprendida aunque de cierto modo algo dentro de mí ya lo sabía.

-¿te gusta Mimo-chan? -. Creo que me equivoque al ver como negó frenéticamente.- lo siento… no te interrumpiré.

-mi primer amor fue desastroso, me enamore de una chica que no hizo más que jugar conmigo, reírse de mí y humillarme frente a todos en el colegio al cual iba -. Vi como de sus ojos querían salir lágrimas y me acerque hasta ella mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro para darle mi apoyo.- esta chica en un principio me trataba bien, me hacía sentir que yo era el centro de su vida, siempre estaba ayudándome en mi cosas raras, siempre estaba tan hermosa le daba tanto tiempo al cuidado de su maquillaje, seleccionaba los colores de su ropa para que convienen a la perfección… era como una Diva, una princesa… era perfecta -. De algún modo Chibi-chan noto la tristeza en Sora y comenzó a ronronearle.- pensé que si alguna vez me volvería a enamorar seria de alguien totalmente opuesto a ella pero… me equivoque…

-Sora… ¿Quién… -. No me dejo terminar

-Pile… -. Abrí los ojos totalmente sorprendida, eso no me esperaba…. Ni siquiera se ve que tienen cercanía o algo, aunque eh visto a Pile últimamente rondando a Sora pero ¡Pile es novia de Kussun!, no entiendo…- te lo dije soy una idiota, Pile es igual a ella… tiene las mismas actitudes, los mismos gustos o al menos parecidos ¿sabes cómo terminara esto? -. Yo negué.- otra vez se reirán de mí y otra vez seré humillada… todo por ser una idiota masoquista que no elige bien.

-nosotros lo elegimos ¿sabes? -. Si ella me contó eso y viendo que estamos en situaciones parecidas, me refiero a que ambas nos gusta el parcito que está de novias.- me gusto Kussun incluso te aseguro que es algo más fuerte que eso…

-¿Qué? Oh… no me lo esperaba -. Nos vimos un momento y sonreímos.- es decir que a mí me gusta Pile pero es novia de Kussun y a ti te gusta Kussun pero es novia de Pile… ¿estamos perdidas? -. Reí ante su comentario aunque algo no me cuadraba aquí, si me pongo a recordar Pile es muy obvia… podría asegurar que tiene sentimientos por Sora entonces ¿Por qué es novia de Kussun?

-sabes no entiendo algo…. Quizás me equivoque pero, y-yo no quiero darte esperanzas… creo que Pile si tienes sentimientos por ti -. La vi reír sarcástica mientras negaba.- no enserio, piénsalo bien… te ha defendido 2 veces ¿cierto? -. Ella asintió dudosa.- y ni siquiera son tan cercanas para hacer algo así, siempre la veo que intenta acercarse a ti o te quiere ayudar en algo, hace una semana vimos a Shikako antes del programa radial y nos dijo que estaban ayudándote con unos pasos… Kussun ofreció su ayuda pero también la de Pile ¿Por qué lo haría?

-no estarás pensando que… -. No puede ser, ellas no harían algo así ¿o sí?.- Kussun también…. La eh visto un par de veces mirándote detenidamente y cuando te das cuenta da vuelta la mirada pero luego vuelve a mirarte, cuanto estamos grabando o en algún programa ella se ve muy feliz porque tú la tratas con mucho afecto y cuando terminan los programas ella se decae un poco…. Pero yo no creo que ellas…

-están fingiendo… -. Mire a Sora quien estaba pensativa.- ¿las has visto besarse? -. La vi negar.- tú crees que ellas harían eso, crees que llegarían a fingir una relación solo para… ¿para qué?

-¿darnos celos?... no lo creo, quizás solo le estamos dando muchas vueltas al asunto -. Negué mientras pensaba y recordaba algunas cosas, había visto a las chicas en una actitud algo sospechosa, estaban formando un circulo y murmuraban cosas y cuando habían llegado Sora con Mimorin callaron y se disolvieron ¡eso es!

-las chicas lo saben, lo se… están fingiendo ellas ¡están jugando con nosotras! -. Vi a Sora apretar el entrecejo mientras negaba.- Sora eso es, no sé porque tomaron esta estúpida decisión pero si lo piensas bien y recuerdas cada acciones de cada una detenidamente no veras más que una simple relación de amistad.

-no… no pueden jugar de nuevo conmigo ¿Pile sería capaz de hacer algo así?... -. Oh no tampoco quiero que la vea como una culpable digo si es culpable pero junto con Kussun.

-no es solo ella, también esta Kussun involucrada… no entiendo porque hacer algo tan inmaduro ¡es ridículo! -. Deje caer mi espalda en el sofá mientras me agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.- aunque intento pensar y verle el lado bueno, eso de sus intenciones… ellas quieren estar con nosotras oh intentar ¿conquistarnos?... ¡pero esa no es la forma! Esto… a mí esto…

-nos duele… -. Completaba Sora quien miraba el techo.- lo hayan hecho con las intenciones que sean, buenas, malas da igual esto nos afecta… me tengo que ir -. La vi levantarse pero sus ojos… sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas pero su entrecejo estaba fruncido…

-Sora no… -. Para ella es más duro, ya jugaron una vez con ella… esta vez no fue de la misma manera o al menos no con el mismo fin.- aunque hayan hecho esto… piénsalo bien, quizás estaban muy desesperadas tampoco es como si fueras muy gentil con Pile… hasta diría que sería masoquista el solo haberse fijado en ti ¡la ignoras!, no le veas el lado malo a esto.

-no hay otro lado, nos mintieron…. Eso es todo para mí -. No pude detenerla solo se marchó… quería ayudarla y termine arruinándolo más pero ¿enserio están haciendo esta estupidez?... Kussun…

.

.

 ***Pov Soramaru***

Toda la noche le estuve dando vueltas al asunto ¡me mintió! Lo sabía es igual que Erika…. Hasta se llaman parecido, es tu culpa Sora tú fuiste la que te fijaste en ella, cometiste el mismo error dos veces, personas casi igual que fue lo que te dijiste hace años "¡jamás me enamorare, o al menos que sean totalmente opuestas!" y no lo cumpliste te enamoras de alguien igual a Erika, alguien que también está jugando contigo… alguien que se puso en una "relación" sin pensar antes en cómo te sentirías tú, esto lo hizo solo por su beneficio… pero me va a escuchar, esto no se quedara así.

.

.

Hoy teníamos práctica general con el vestuario, Mimorin intento hablarme pero vio mi ceño fruncido y entendió que estaba molesta y cuando estoy así prefiero estar sola. Estaba mirando a Pile fijamente, no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo.

-Sora… no hagas algo apresurado -. Se me acercaba Nanjo para intentar detener lo que pasaría.- no estamos segura de que de verdad estén haciendo esto… puede que nos equivoquemos y…

-ya lo averiguare -. Me puse de pie y sin importarme que teníamos práctica, que todos estaban viendo, sin importarme nada tome a Pile del brazo y la saque del estudio hasta llevarla a los camarines.

-Sora que haces… tenemos práctica, luego podemos hablar lo que necesites o podríamos ir a comer algo por ahí -. La mire detenidamente, se había sonrojado… la solté y cerré de un portazo el camarín.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -. La vi que me miro sin entender mis palabras.- porque finges con Kussun, porque estás haciendo esta estupidez ¿Cuál es el fin a esto?

-¿Qué?... y-yo ¿de qué hablas? -. Se rió incomoda lo que me dio la respuesta.- estas equivocada Kussun y yo…

-ambas están mintiendo… no intentes negarlo, ¿desde cuándo que te gusto? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?... ¿Por qué estás jugando con los sentimientos ajenos? Acaso no piensan en que Nanjo o yo podemos sentir algo por ustedes y esto nos puede afectar, claro no es mi caso pero debieron pensar antes en las consecuencias que sus infantiles actos pueden traer ¡porque no hablas! -. Subía un poco la voz, su silencio me desesperada… además no me estaba mirando desde que comencé a hablar fijo su vista en el piso.- porque no me ves… no puedes mentirme si me miras, acaso eres una cobarde que no puede enfrentar la verdad, no puedes enfrentar tu propia mentira… enfrenta tus inmadu…

-¡Cállate! Que vas a saber tú de mis sentimientos, que vas a saber de porque lo hice…. ¿vienes a decirme que soy una cobarde? Tu misma dices que no tienes sentimientos pero entonces ¿Por qué te afecta tanto? -. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.- esperabas que te diga "oh Sora me gustas" ¿Cómo esperabas que lo haga? Si siempre que intentaba acercarme a ti me ignorabas ¿crees que eso no me dolía?, hablas de que no pensamos en ustedes cuando fueron ustedes mismas las que no llevaron a esto…. No me estoy justificando pero no tienes por qué venir a reprocharme mis actos… tu misma dices que no es tu caso, no tienes sentimientos por mi entonces solo hazte a un lado, de todas formas no te afecta…

Escuche un gemido producido del llanto de Pile, alzo la vista y vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas… no caigas Sora solo está actuando, lo está haciendo para que seas tú la villana aquí cuando solo fuiste una víctima de sus mentiras.

-esas son solo excusas, no justifiques tus estúpidos actos… ya terminen esta farsa y dejen de jugar con nosotras, piensa antes en lo doloroso que puede ser para la otras personas antes de pensar solo en tu beneficio propio, deja de ser egoísta el mundo no gira en torno a ti.

-¿en nosotras? Deja de incluirte tú misma lo dijiste "no es mi caso" deja de aparentar que esto te afecta, ya te lo dije hazte a un lado no es tu problema -. Intento pasar por mi lado pero la detuve.- ya deja de insistir no te debo ninguna explicación, fui una tonta jamás debí fijarme en ti, de todas formas no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo… no te preocupes me hare a un lado y dejare de asediarte, ahora déjame… -. Dio un tirón y logro romper mi agarre pero…. No se ira sin antes saberlo…

-claro que no tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo, jamás estaría con una mentirosa egoísta como tu pero sabes… -. La tome de ambos brazos y la voltee hacia mi.- tu si me gustas… pero ya no importa, te agradecería te mantengas alejada de mi… -. La solté y salí del camarín, volví al estudio todas estaban mirándome, tome mi lugar y espere a que Pile salga para comenzar con la práctica.

-Sora que hiciste…. -. Me murmuraba Nanjo a mi lado.

-tenías razón, estaban fingiendo… -. Entro Pile con la cara roja mientras intentaba sonreír.- no es más que una mentirosa…

* * *

¿y qué tal?.. Vale, ¿a que no se lo esperaban?, agradezco su apoyo a la historia, no odien a Sora pónganse en su lugar, no odien a Pile pónganse en su lugar, no odien a… si ya saben solo pónganse en los lugares de cada una antes de odiar a alguien.

Como siempre digo si se me paso algún error ortográfico ya saben lo humanos y su maldita imperfección.

Respecto a mis otras historias, recuerden el viernes se sube el capítulo 4 del fic ese de Nico Boxeadora xD oh por cierto no olviden lo pañuelos desechables… solo un consejo y respecto al capítulo final de mi fic Sorapile tenía pensado actualizar el domingo pero el sábado tengo una pelea y… no se en qué estado estaré para el domingo xD si lo llego a subir estoy y si no pues…. Esperen un poquito más.

adiós (o.o)7


	6. Chapter 6

**¡HOLA!** ¡HE VUELTO! Yep volví ¿me esperaban? ¿No?... bueno aquí está la actualización de este fic que la verdad en un principio tenía pensado que sea dramático y eso pero la verdad es que el drama no es lo mío y creo que con el de "factores sorpresa" es suficiente drama para mí, espero les guste este nuevo cap.

Quería agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han dado tanto aquí como en mis otras historias, por esperarme y esas cosas Jajaja gracias por todo.

* * *

 ***Pov Kussun***

Por un lado veía a una molesta Sora y por el otro veía a Pile con sus ojos rojos, su cara enrojecida y esa sonrisa falsa… tengo un mal presentimiento pero lo que más me está inquietando es la mirada fija de Nan-chan a mi espalda, me estaba perforando la espalda con su mirada… ¿será que de alguna manera nos descubrieron?

La práctica fue de lo más incómoda en algunas partes debíamos interactuar entre todas y se sentía el aire tenso, Emitsun intento subirnos el ánimo pero todas sabían que algo pasaba.

Terminada la práctica pensaba ir con Pile para hablar pero se me acerco Nan-chan con una mirada entre molesta y decepcionada… no hay duda ya lo sabe.

-tenemos que hablar -. Asentí mientras sacaba mi celular y le enviaba un mensaje a Pile "estaré en tu casa a las 7 pm, necesito me cuentes que sucedió con Sora, Nan-chan quiere hablarme supongo que es de lo mismo… nos vemos Pai-chan"

-si… ¿quieres que… -. No me dejo terminar cuando sentí su mano tomar la mía y sacarme del estudio, la veía molesta pero sé que si mantengo la calma no llegaremos a discutir.- mi auto está ahí…

-sube, iremos a mi departamento -. Asentí mientras entraba a mi auto, estaba nerviosa… sabía que algo así iba a pasar, desde que mi madre me menciono que Nan-chan había venido a buscarme.

Seguí sus indicaciones hasta llegar a un complejo departamental, bajo y solo me indico que la siga… al llegar a su departamento entro hasta sentarse en el sofá, me acerque hasta ella hasta ponerme frente a ella.

-sé que ya lo sabes, es inútil que intente negarlo… no tengo excusas sé que actué mal, solo dime que necesitas saber -. Vi sus ojos en ellos veía una mezcla de emociones.

-solo dime porque, que te llevo a hacer tal cosa -. Al menos no esta tan enojada, asentí mientras me inclinaba hasta quedar frente a ella.

-porque me gustas… estaba desesperada y aunque fue infantil fue… lo primero que pensé "como se llega al corazón de alguien… celos" fue tonto pensar así, que te ibas a poner celosa y vendrías a mi sin pensar en si te molestaría, supongo que estaba cegada, el solo pensar que podríamos estar juntas me hacía tan feliz que no pensé en lo demás, fui egoísta y cuando quise arrepentirme ya era tarde, sé que tú me entiendes estoy algo preocupada por mi amiga…

-Sora está muy molesta, cree que Pile jugo con ella… no actuaste de la manera correcta pero sabes… me alegra porque estas soltera y yo también además nuestros sentimientos son mutuos -. Ok… creo que me desmaye a mitad de camino, de seguro de chocamos en alguna calle, estoy siendo llevada en ambulancia al hospital en cualquier segundo entraran los doctores mientras gritaran "¡está entrando en coma, preparen desfibrilador!".- estas poniendo caras raras ¿debería preocuparme?

-no, tranquila luego del segundo disparo despertare y me dirán que tuvimos un accidente y luego… ¡espera! -. Un segundo esto se ve muy real, sentí algo rozarme la pierna voltee a mirar y era el gato de Nan-chan… ¿esto de verdad está pasando?, mire fijamente a Nan-chan y tome su rostro con ambas manos.- por favor dime que esto no es un sueño y que si correspondes mis sentimientos… por favor.

-aunque estoy muy molesta no puedo negarlo, me gustas -. ¡Oh por dios! ¿Son fuegos artificiales los que estoy escuchando? Es el mejor día de mi vida.- enserio me estas asuntando…

-es que estoy muy feliz… creo que de alguna manera funciono ese tonto plan -. Espere una sonrisa de vuelta pero Nan-chan negó mientras se separaba de mi.- ¿Nan-chan?

-esto no funciono Kussun, quizás para nosotras de alguna manera no fue tan catastrófico ya te lo dije aún estoy molesta… para Sora y Pile esto no salió para nada bien, Sora está muy molesta no sé qué fue lo que hablaron cuando se la llevo no creo que haya sido algo bueno… debemos ayudarlas de alguna manera.

-eres tan gentil… pero tienes razón intentare hablar con Sora y… ¿Nan-chan? -. Veía como negaba.

-no puedes hablar con Sora en parte eres causante de esto… solo arruinaras más las cosas, lo mejor será dejar pasar unos días y luego Pile podría hablar con ella, de todas formas yo intentare explicarle sus motivos -. Asentí mientras volví a acercarme a intentar abrazarla pero Nan-chan retrocedió dejándome con los brazos estirados.- ya te lo dije estoy molesta, veré como hablar con Soramaru, dame tu numero para enviarte mensajes respecto a eso o llamarte... Eso sería todo -. Asentí mientras anotaba mi numero en una hoja, la mire haciendo un puchero pero solo se volteo.- luego nos vemos, ya puedes irte -. Suspire y quede mirándola un momento, ella está en todo su derecho de estar molesta… no me queda otra más que esperar.

Al salir del departamento de Nan-chan di un salto con el puño hacia arriba lo que causo que la gente a mí alrededor me mire extraño, estaba muy feliz aunque ahora debía ir a ver a Pai-chan ella ha de estar muy mal…

.

.

.

 ***Pov Soramaru***

Vi salir a Nanjo junto a Kussun, realmente vi a Nanjo casi arrastrando a Kussun… entre ellas de seguro también se iba a hacer una gran discusión, mire a Pile quien se fue decaída y mirando al suelo… no es más que una mentirosa no me sorprendería que estuviera fingiendo todo, después de todo es buena haciéndolo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? -. Se acercaba Mimorin hasta mi para reclamarme pero solo la ignore y comencé a guardar mis cosas.- Sora te estoy hablando… ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!

-solo hice lo que debía hacer, ahora déjame sola que no quiero hablar con nadie -. Me miro molesta un momento y luego suspiro fuerte.

-estas dañándola… no te das cuenta que solo le haces daño y….

-Mimorin no quiero hablar… tengo mis razones para hacerlo y no son las que piensas, luego hablamos no es el momento -. Me miro unos segundos hasta que asintió mientras se alejaba a hablar con Ucchi.

-sé que no es el momento pero me gustaría que hablemos -. Me sorprendí al ver a Rippi frente a mí.

-está bien, vamos -. La seguí fuera del estudio, caminamos a un parque donde ella se sentó en la primera banca.- ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-se lo que estaban haciendo Pile y Kussun fui la primera que se enteró… yo estuve ahí cuando tomaron la decisión de hacerlo, obviamente no las apoye pero de alguna manera las entendía -. Estaba sorprendida mirando a Rippi.- no las voy a justificar eso es algo que ellas deben hacer pero vi que tuviste una discusión con Pile ¿estas segura que hiciste lo correcto?

-¡me mintió! Yo… ella me gusta, sé que es algo tonto después de lo de Erika pero paso… y sabes otra vez jugaron conmigo yo…

-otra vez te lo preguntare ¿estas segura de lo que hiciste? -. No entendí a que se refería, obviamente que lo estoy ¡me mintió! Tenía mis razones para encararla.- te diré algo… cualquiera se puede enojar… eso es fácil. Pero enojarse con la persona adecuada, en el grado correcto, en el momento justo y en la manera correcta… eso es más difícil -. Me quede mirándola fijamente

Sus palabras... de alguna manera derrumbaron mi seguridad quizás… quizás y yo fui la culpable de que ella tome esa decisión, estoy de acuerdo en que no era cercana a ella y de cierta manera la ignoraba. ¿Eso me hace ser culpable? ¿Eso fue lo que la llevo a fingir? ¿Eso… ¡no tiene nada que ver! Yo no tengo la culpa aquí, solo ella y su inmadurez.

-se lo que hice y sé que es lo que debía hacer… estoy segura que tome las acciones que debía hacer en aquel momento, no creo que me arrepienta de…

-¿estas segura?... Sora piénsalo bien, ponte en el lugar de Pile e intenta entenderla ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en su lugar?... cuando vez que la persona que tu amas te ignora, pasa de ti, siente esa desesperación que debió sentir ella ¿aun así te hubieras confesado? Aun cuando vez el 0 interés de la persona que tu amas…

-….

-responde… ¿lo hubieras hecho? -. Mire al piso un momento y luego negué.- no te estoy diciendo que vayas y le pidas perdón a pesar de todo ella actuó mal, solo te digo que no te cierres y la escuches.

-…. -. La vi pararse y antes de marchar me miro un momento para luego sonreír.

-estoy segura que tiene cosas que decirte, ella tiene una explicación para lo que hizo… solo escúchala.

-quizás… y debemos hablar de una mejor manera -. Susurre mientras me iba a una dirección específica, recuerdo una vez Mimorin me dio su dirección y esa vez no le había dado importancia pero ahora cuanto agradezco que me lo haya dicho.

Al llegar al complejo departamental recordé que no se el número de su departamento, piensa Sora debes conseguir el bendito numero… mire al portero un segundo ¡eso es!, de alguna manera conseguí que me diera el número, me dirigí al departamento de Pile algo nerviosa e intentaba respirar hondo para no enojarme y volver a discutir.

Golpee la puerta y espere cerca de 5 minutos iba a volver a golpear pero la puerta se abrió pero nadie apareció, me incline un poco y solo vi la espalda de Pile caminar mientras hablaba.

-llegaste más temprano… ¿Cómo te fue con Nan-chan?... estoy segura que al menos entre ustedes las cosas terminaron mejor -. Ella piensa que soy Kussun… espere unos segundos y entre, cerré la puerta y emití un sonido de afirmación lo más parecido a Kussun que pude, la mire detenidamente traía puesto una especie de piyama muy gracioso algo que no imagine ella usaría.- estoy bien solo un poco… quizás muy herida y algo decepcionada pero fue mi culpa, yo debí manejar un poco mejor las cosas… le grite que se calle soy de lo peor pero… me estaba dañando con sus palabras solo quería huir y pensar que eso jamás paso… -. Sentí su voz rota, escuchaba leves gimoteos… Sora que hiciste.

-…. -. Me mantuve en silencio, ella no miraba en ningún momento hacia mí, solo se mantenía de espaldas con la mirada hacia el piso.

-estoy herida pero siento que es tan injusto… ella no entendió por qué lo hice, solo me repetía una y mil veces que era un mentirosa que jugué con ella… pero que hay de mis sentimientos ¿no importan? -. Escuche otro gimoteo.- ¿fue tan malo enamorarme de ella?... pero sabes creo que es todo, me rindo no dejare que me siga dañando… quizás actué mal pero no era algo egoísta yo pensaba que a ambas nos ayudaría y luego nos reiríamos de lo que paso, de mis tontos métodos para llegar a ella, ¿era tan tonto pensar eso? -. Suspire levemente… Rippi tenía razón, creo que me pase con ella, estaba enojada y solo me preocupe en mí, en mi dolor sin pensar en lo que le estaba haciendo.

-creo que fue tonto desde el momento en que te fijaste en mí -. Vi cómo se volteo rápidamente y juraría escuche un sonido de exclamación salir de su boca, le sonreí levemente.- creo que fue tonto enamorarse de mi… creo que soy densa por naturaleza, jamás me di cuenta de tus sentimientos incluso no me había dado cuenta de los míos -. Me acerque lentamente hacia ella, esta se mantenía quieta mientras me miraba aun sorprendida al verme ahí.- creo que tienes razón fui injusta… te compare con alguien que me hizo mucho daño pero… te veo ahora, te veo tan mal… sufriendo por mí que dudo que te parezcas a esa persona, lo siento… -. Llegue hasta ella y le tome su rostro con ambas manos mientras con los pulgares limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Sora…

-creo que ambas actuamos mal, muy mal quizás -. Ella sonrió levemente.- ¿estamos empatadas? -. Recibí un leve asentimiento.- eso es bueno, ahora que tal si dejas de llorar que me duele verte así…

-entonces…si ambas nos correspondemos… ¿lo vamos a intentar? -. Me lo decía tan esperanzada que me hizo sonreír.

-que dices claro que no, ya te lo dije antes jamás estaría con una mentirosa -. Vi como su expresión esperanzada se derrumbaba frente a mí a lo que no pude evitar soltar una carcajadas.- vamos que era broma, lo siento.

-¡tonta! Casi se me sale el corazón -. Me daba leve golpecitos mientras seguía riendo.- no es gracioso deja de reír.

-de acuerdo pero admítelo fue gracioso, casi escuche el momento en que se rompió tu corazón -. Seguía riendo mientras Pile seguía quejándose.- oh tengo una idea… todas sabes que estamos muy enojadas que te parece si frente a ella seguimos así, ya sabes discutir o mirarnos mal pero al final del día les decimos que estamos intentándolo -. Se lo decía ilusionada, esto sería tan gracioso.

-eres malvada ¿sabías? -. Asentí.- está bien… pero que conste que fue tu idea -. Casi grite de emoción, ya quería que sea mañana, quiero ver las caras incomodas de todas Jajaja también la cara de reproche de Mimorin.

-bien eso es todo me voy -. Me estaba yendo hasta la puerta con una sonrisa mientras me imaginada todo lo que pasaría pero fui retenida por unos brazos en mi espalda.- ¿Pile?

-¿esto no es un sueño cierto?... de verdad está pasando -. Me voltee y rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos.- ¿no estás jugando?

-claro que no estoy jugando, esto está pasando -. La separe lentamente mientras con ayuda de mis brazos la levantaba levemente para juntar nuestros labios en un casto beso, me encanta que sea un poco más baja que yo.- me gustaría quedarme pero tengo cosas que hacer y no quisiera interrumpirte tus horas de sueños, ya sabes ese piyama dice que estas lista para ir a la cama -. La vi abrir grande los ojos mientras me tapaba los ojos con sus manos.

-¡me viste así! Es terrible, te juro que no uso esto habitualmente es solo… es que yo… ¡no te rías! -. A pesar de tener mis ojos tapados podía imaginarme su cara toda sonrojada.

-estoy segura que aunque lleves puesto una bolsa de basura te verías bien -. Quite sus manos lentamente mientras la miraba encantada, esta mujer es hermosa.- bueno ya me debo ir y…

-habías mencionado a alguien, que me comparaste con alguien… -. Evite su mirada mientras pensaba en cómo evitar el tema pero con esa mirada inquisidora no tendría muchas oportunidades.- quiero saberlo.

-y te lo diré pero no ahora, tengo cosas que hacer… ¿qué te parece si después de la practica te invito a comer por ahí y hablamos de este asunto? -. La vi dudar un momento hasta que asintió.- entonces es una cita, ahora te dejo a ti y a ese sexy piyama seguir en lo suyo -. Salí rápidamente mientras cerraba la puerta sentí algo impactar la puerta de seguro lanzo alguna cosa que esperaba me dé a mí.

 ***Pov Yoshinon***

Estaba llegando al estudio para una nueva sesión de práctica aunque sería la última de la semana ya que mañana tendríamos que grabar unos cortos para el concierto que nos permitiría el cambio de vestuario.

-me hubieras pedido que te traiga, por cierto no contestaste mi mensaje -. Voltee para mirar a Kussun quien venía agitando las llaves de su auto pero traía un puchero en sus labios mientras me miraba algo molesta.

-podía llegar sola además que no quería molestarte, respecto al mensaje aún estoy molesta como para que tengamos una salida a solas -. La vi sonreír pero en sus ojos veía tristeza.- dame tiempo aún estoy algo molesta pero no es algo tan grave… respecto al par ¿alguna novedad?

-llame a Pai-chan por la noche y se escuchaba bien, pensé que estaría en un estado depresivo pero sorprendentemente estaba de un extraño ánimo, aunque no pudimos hablar mucho me corto la llamada -. Se encogió de hombros

-espero que las cosas hoy no sean tan incomodas -. Murmuraba mientras veía llegar a Sora con el entrecejo fruncido y a sus espaldas venia Pile.

-¿puedes dejar de seguirme? -. Le recriminaba Sora a Pile la cual se encogió de hombros.

-¿disculpa? Para tu información vengo a trabajar y tu estas en mi camino -. Le decía indicándole la entrada al estudio.- ni que fueras tan importante -. Abrí grande los ojos mientras miraba de reojo a Kussun la cual estaba igual de sorprendida que yo.

-claro que soy importante al menos para ti "querida" -. Le guiño un ojo y dio la media vuelta, ¿se estaban atacando?

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras -. Pile paso por nuestro lado mientras seguía diciéndole cosas a Sora…

-este será un largo día… -. Solté desganada, ese par se ve complicado.

-no pensé que el día comenzaría así… sigámosla no será que se terminan matando.- rápidamente les seguimos el paso hasta que entraron al set.

-¿puedes dejar de respirar mi aire? -. Ya estaban todas en el set y todas quedaron sorprendidas, de seguro se esperaban que el parcito se ignore pero no se esperaban que se comiencen a atacar.- ya suficiente tengo con que yo te guste para que ahora comiences a acosarme -. Mimorin se acercó a Sora para que deje de ofender a Pile.

-yo tengo suficiente con ver lo densa que eres para que ahora comiences a recordarme cada minutos la mala suerte que tuve al haberme fijado en ti ¿no crees que es mucho castigo? -. Vi como Emitsun se acercó a ambas sonriendo nerviosa.

-¡Hey! En unos momentos comenzara la práctica y bueno es una de las ultimas… ¿Qué dicen si hacen las pases solo por hoy? -. Les intentaba sonreír cálidamente que recibió como respuesta que ambas se apartasen en direcciones contrarias.- ¿eso es un "quizás"?

-tranquila Emitsun antes de ser un par de Tsundere son profesionales y trabajaran como tales -. Tranquilizaba Ucchi, yo solté un sonoro suspiro yo pensé que esto sería más llevadero si se ignoraban pero no me espere que se ataquen, se miren con rabia cada 5 segundos…

-¿es que no puedo tener un día normal? -. Murmuraba para mí pero fui odia por Kussun que seguía a mi lado.

-eso es lo que me repito cada día… nos vemos luego iré a tranquilizar a Pile -. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con Pile, suspire por segunda vez y fui donde Sora.

-¿no crees que estas siendo algo hiriente? -. Le decía apenas llegaba hasta ella que era reprendida por Mimorin.- sé que estas en todo tu derecho de estar molesta pero la estas ofendiendo.

-es lo que le eh dicho todo es rato pero ella sigue con esa postura de "me vale tus sentimientos, los tomare y los romperé porque rompiste mi corazoncito" -. Mimorin recibió un golpe en el hombro de Sora.

-¿Qué cosas dices? En primera ella no rompió mi corazón, ni que fuera alguien tan importante para mi… solo le estoy dando lo que se merece por ser ¡una mentirosa! -. Lo grito apropósito para que sea oída por Pile lo cual… consiguió.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo vienes a decir a la cara?! -. Gritaba desde el otro extremo Pile siendo sostenida por Ucchi y Rippi…

-espera que ahí voy -. Mimorin la abrazo reteniéndola pero estaba siendo arrastrada por la fuerza de Soramaru, que se acercaba a Pile mirándola desafiante.

-¡YA BASTA! -. Grite lo más fuerte que pude.- quiero trabajar en paz, no sé cómo le van a hacer pero se van a callar y ponerse de una buena vez a trabajar luego si quieren se matan, se besan o hagan lo que les venga en gana pero ahora se me callan y trabajan -. Les decía totalmente molesta a lo que todas callaron y el parcito asintió aunque a Sora le veía una extraña sonrisa… como si lo disfrutara.

La práctica comenzó sin ningún problema, al menos las coreografías ya las teníamos aprendida, luego tendríamos las ultimas practicas generales ya en el "Saitama súper arena" y estaríamos lista en la parte de los bailes, las pruebas con vestuario serian en 3 días más aunque eso nunca no ha traído demasiados problemas.

-muy bien chicas me alegro que tengan las coreografías dominadas, hoy no hubo contratiempos y ninguna fallo así que quedan libres -. Nos informó la coreógrafa alegre mientras se retiraba del set dejándonos a todas exhaustas pero sonrientes que haya terminado la sesión de práctica.

Iba a retirarme pero fui detenida por Pile que nos llamó para que vengamos hasta ella quien estaba junto a… ¿sora?

-antes de decirlo… ¡no fue mi idea! Esto fue obra de Soramaru -. Informaba Pile recibiendo una protesta de Sora quien tenía una gran sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está todo el amor que me profesas? ¿Estas consiente que después de lo que digamos moriré? -. Pile se encogió de hombros y le sonrío con amor a Sora ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡esperen! Como es que antes de la práctica se trataban con tanta rabia y ahora hay sonrisitas aquí y allá -. Preguntaba confundida Shika-chan a lo cual todas les dimos la razón.

-oh vamos todas deben saber algo de actuación -. ¿EH?.- como sea, quería informarle que la hermosa mujer aquí a mi lado y yo estamos intentándolo y con eso me refiero a que intentaremos tener una relación, esperamos su apoyo.

-…. -. Mimorin veía a Sora como si le hubieran salido 3 cabezas.

-…. -. Kussun tenía una mezcla de expresiones entre sorprendida pero feliz.

-…. -. Emitsun miraba a ambas como esperando que salgan las cámaras y gritaran "has caído" incluso miraba a los lados esperando que aparezcan los de cámara y un loco presentador.

-me están queriendo decir que me hicieron gastar mi poca energía del día gritando para que luego vengan con un "lo estamos intentando" -. Miraba a ambas molesta mientras apretaba mis puños.

-es decir que hicieron toda la práctica incomoda… para nada -. Ahora la molesta era Shikako.

-¡yo estaba preocupada!... con eso no se juega -. Rippi fingía lágrimas porque se veía con una gran sonrisa.

-Tokui-san…. Empieza a correr -. Murmuraba mientras miraba fijamente a Sora.

-Sora-chan espero que seas rápida -. Me seguía Shikako.

-¡no me dijiste nada! ¿Qué paso con eso de amigas por siempre? -. Decía ofendida Mimorin, quien apretó los puños pero Sora solo sonrío.

-bueno eso es todo, nos retiramos -. Tomo la mano de Pile.- nos vemos mañana, ¡descansen! -. Y comenzó a correr arrastrando a Pile con ella siendo seguida tanto por mí, Shikako y Mimorin.

-¡ya verás cuando te atrape Tokui-san! -. Grite comenzando a correr pero luego me dio pereza y les deje el trabajo a Shikako y Mimorin.

* * *

Bueno como dije esperaba hacerlo dramático pero eso no es lo mío, la comedia va conmigo más que el drama además que en un principio esta historia no será larga a lo mucho tendrá 10 capítulos, en fin eso sería todo aunque… a lo que están esperando el capítulo final de "seamos realistas…" lo subiré lo más antes posible y les daré eso que tanto esperan… ¡un final feliz!, eso no era… oh si ¡lemon! Aunque no sé si deba cambiarle el rating a M.

En fin eso es todo, ya saben que si se me paso algún error ortográfico bueno cosas de humanos y nada… nos vemos.

Adiós (o.o)7


End file.
